Puppeteer
by Zeitdieb
Summary: Rin snatches Mephisto's diary in secret. But when he starts reading, he discovers the unpleasent truth of Mephisto's and Amaimon's childhood days in Gehenna... what will Rin do after finding out and how will he cope with it? Mephisto x Rin x Yukio (?) x Amaimon
1. Prologue

_What to know before starting:_

_Inspiration:__The music album "Puppenspieler" (ger. Puppeteer) of Unheilig! :)_

_Disclaimer:__Everything you already acknowledge from Ao no Exorcist, belongs to the wonderful Kazue Kato! The quoted parts of the lyrics, the title of the story and chapters are the property of Unheilig ... I just made up the weird plot around it ... yeah, sad but true. ;A;_

_Warning:__ A pretty sinister glimpse into Amaimon's and Mephisto's childhood in Gehenna... darkfic! Don't like don't read!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Puppeteer<strong>  
>Prologue: Curtain up!<p>

* * *

><p>It was pink and the cover was plastered with countless, glittering heart and star shaped stickers. A lock hold the A5 sized booklet tightly closed and large golden letters formed the word "diary" on the front.<p>

It was so eye-catching that it drew all the attention from the papers, folders and reports neatly piled on Mephisto's desk. And Rin already found it pretty mesmerizing.

Thoughtfully, the teenager tilted his head to one side and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Could he dare?

The principal ordered him into his office just about forty minutes ago discussing Rin's tendency to doze off in class. After a short sermon, which could not seriously be described as such compared to the rebukes he always had received from the old man, Mephisto got an emergency call. Some problem regarding the school's safety charms. In the meantime the teenage boy was supposed to wait in the office for the chairman's return.

At first, the half-demon took a closer look at all the gadgets that were stored in Mephisto's glass cases; mostly model kits, gimmicks and doujinshi. Rin rolled his eyes. The clown had a strange conception of Japanese culture and its lifestyle.

Yet, shortly after, Rin discovered the flamboyant diary on the desk. The moment he lay eyes on it he started an inner battle over his choice-to-make: His conscience forbade him to even look at the book inappropriately. His curiosity, however, wanted to know what the trickster wrote down into such a booklet. Well, the demon boy was quite sure this was pretty silly and awkward, but maybe he could gain some useful and also entertaining information about the mysterious demonic principal.

Rin's pointed ears twitched as he heard steps approaching and a familiar whistling tune echoing through the hallway. Mephisto!

Without wasting a second thought about it, the teenager snatched his subject of interest and hastily shoved it into the inner pocket of his school blazer. Just in time, for just a moment later the office door opened and the chairman entered.

"Much Ado About Nothing," the elder demon joked cheekily and chuckled on his own for Rin wasn't smart enough to catch the gag. "Oya-oya Okumura-kun, where were we?"

"Oh... you just started to scold me and sorta raved over the art of Ikebana at the same time."

"In fact ... well, I assume that you don't fall asleep in class ever again. Your bad habits will be ascribed to me, your guardian, so please consider that I have to preserve a certain image before misbehaving. Alas, you can leave now. " the headmaster smiled and waved the teenager goodbye.

The dismissed snorted indignantly. "What? That's all? Why not telling me this before leaving and ordering me to wait, stupid clown! "

But Mephisto ignored Rin's protests intentionally. He sat behind his desk again, absorbed in his paperwork and signing them every once in a while without looking up again.

Annoyed Rin shook his head and scowled as he left the office. But at the same time his hand wandered over the barely visible bulge at his chest. Hopefully, this diary was worth those thirty minutes of futile waiting...

* * *

><p>*** TBC ***<p>

* * *

><p>An: That's it for the start! You could even say this is kinda the pilot chapter... if it caught your interest I would be very pleased to receive some feedback! Positive or negative? That's for you to decide! :3  
>I'm not a native speaker so please forgive me if there are major grammar errors or typos. I wish I had a native speaking beta... someone volunteering? öö<p> 


	2. Chapter 01 - Puppeteer

**Puppeteer**  
>Chapter 1: Puppeteer<p>

* * *

><p>Rin sat on his bed and apparently being occupied by a leather inbound grimoire. But instead of studying he secretly flipped through the pages of Mephisto's small, pink diary, which he hid from his twin brother's eyes inside the foliant. Namely sat at his desk, poring over his curriculum, while occasionally throwing controlling sideway glances at his older brother.<p>

Unfortunately the entries were anything but exciting. The principal apparently mistook it for a protocol journal. Apart from daily routine, there was nothing noticable, as it didn't have any secrets or even emotions to reveal.

Maybe the pink ink and the heart shaped dots, Mephisto kept using all of the time were at least a little bit intriguing – unless one didn't already know that the demon was more feminine than it would be appropriate for a man. Then again, one just had to take a look at the colours of his clothes to get the idea.

Despite the boringness of the text the teenager kept on reading through the pages eagerly. Somewhere had to be something, some hidden interesting information. Apart from that, it also kept him from having to study the boring text inside that stupid grimoire Shura gave them for homework.

After 10-15 other entries Rin felt his confidence slowly drop to a low level. There seemed to be nothing interesting at all. Why did the demon have a diary in the first place, when he only wasted it on boring protocols? Annoyed, the teenager moaned and let himself fall backwards into his soft pillow. This was no fun!

"Nii-san, do you have problems with the text? The book is quite difficult to understand, right? "

"No piece of cake, it's just plain boring ...«, Rin replied. Shortly after he recognized his mistak: He talked about Mephisto's diary, while Yukio was referring to the grimoire. Inwardly, the half-demon cursed himself for his stupidity. He knew full well that his younger brother would question him now.

"Boring? Ah, well .. "The teacher of anti-demon pharmacology's stated. If that was interesting!

Rin always found homework or theory in general rather boring. That wasn't any news to him. However, the text in that foliant was very cryptic and difficult to understand, even for himself. If Rin said that it wasn't for him, something was utterly wrong – especially when considering that Rin's understanding of Japanese Kanji was poorer than poor.

The guilty look on his brother's features confirmed his assumption. Yukio narrowed his eyes to small slits, rose from his seat, crossed the room and stopped at his siblings bed, towering over Rin with crossed arms and a stern expression. "You read manga again in secret instead of focusing on your homework, right? Give it to me, now! " He requested and stretched out his hand.

Angry the older twin jumped off the bed and glared up at his brother. "I don't read manga! And in this room you are just my younger brother, not my teacher, so you don't have the right to force me into giving you anything at all!"

He didn't notice that his blue flames flared up for just a moment, barely visible at first, before they eagerly jumped from his whipping tail onto Mephisto's diary on the bed.

Ignoring the fuss his brother was making, Yukio stared for several seconds at the blue inferno. He never recalled those flames reacting like this before. Yes, byk then when Rin fought Amaimon in the forest grounds they engulfed his brother completely. But, momentarily, he was being hot-tempered and stubborn at the most, not out of his mind.

Before he deepened his considerations furhter, Yukio simply dived for the fire extinguisher. This was top priority now!

Rin didn't notice the chaos, up until then, when he registered the resolute gaze of his younger brother. He turned around and froze in terror.

Mephisto's diary was ablaze!

"Shit, damn ... do something! That stupid thing mustn't burn-!" His younger twin pulled the trigger on the extinguisher and spreaded white powder all over the bed, the ground and also on Rin, who had been standing in his way. »-to ashes... yeah, well, thanks, four-eyes!" irritated the elder got rid of the powder in his hair, skin and clothing by shaking like a wet dog.

"Be happy that I helped you out at all. Freaking out over such an unimportant thing like a manga, this is beyond daftness. You almost burned the whole dorm to the ground!"

Rin snorted and crossed his arms defiantly, before he muttered a defence: "Blah-blah! A huge building like this doesn't burn down so quickly and there's, apart from that, no one else is here but us! And I wasn't pissed at all... just a bit overreacting maybe, pretty harmless actually! Dunno, why the flames became so aggressive... they never did something like this before! Has to be Mephisto's blasted diary's fault, I guess...«

"Sir Pheles diary? Nii-San ... "

"Before you even start on lecturing, better help me to find that stupid thing ... even though there's nothing interesting written inside at all. "

"Nii-san ...! What do you presume the word privacy means? " Yukio questioned outraged and ashamed at the same time.

"Fuck privacy! The clown behaves far too suspicious! I thought it wouldn't hurt to take a peek..."

The second-class Exorcist sighed, stoically readjusting his glasses. It was probably too late now for scolding his brother and his inadequate manners. Before Yukio could jump to action, though, a sharp pain went through his body. Panting, he crouched down and clenched at his right hand side of the upper-body. "Nii-san ..."

But Rin also seemed troubled from pain, his eyes went wide and his skin turned sickly pale. Then he dropped to the ground, panting as well and looking at his brother for an answer about his current condition. "What the... is it some kinda attack or something...?« he gasped.

"Not sure! I-I never heard... of such a-an incident... before! "

What happened? Was it really some sort of mind-attack or something? Were there demons who possessed such skills? Or was it one of those mysterious demon king's secret powers?

The questions remained unanswered for now, as Yukio felt the dark embrace of unconsciousness wash over him.

* * *

><p>Rin stirred. He felt like he got hit by a train, his throat was all dry and a biting cold air crept through the fabric of his clothes, making him shiver. Yet he recognized that he lay sprawled on hard, dusty grounds instead of the floorboard of his and Yukio's bedroom.<p>

With some difficulty he scrambled up on all fours, moaning over his stiff joints and looking for his younger brother, even though he had trouble seeing anything at all. The lighting in this area was dim and of some weird reddish color. But he didn't have to search for long. Right next to him the middle-class exorcist groaned and rolled onto his back, coughing.

Rin pushed himself on his his feet and noticed that he grew accustomed to the dim light rather quickly. Now, he could spot his surroundings clearly, so he took a look around to get an idea of where they had landed. After a couple of minutes he sighed and slouched his shoulders. He had no clue at all.

He could tell that it looked like a desert, though... everywhere seemed to be that dirty, dusty ground and a hell of a lot of rough rocks resembling pointy fangs in a grotesque sort of way. The sky was illuminated by three sun-similar light sources. The redness of them created some sort of creepy atmosphere while the parched bushes and trees raised a feeling of desolation. The smell of sulfur clung to the air and crept into the half-demon's nose, almost making him vomit right on the spot.

"Where... are we...?« Yukio asked hoarsly, his face displaying a mixture of confusion and astonishment. He stood beside Rin now and seemed to look just as lost as his older sibling.

"If you don't know, how am I supposed to?" Rin responded kind of frustrated.

The twins looked at each other in frustration. Of course they had an idea of where they were. But neither one would admit that this place could possibly be Gehenna.

"Let's see if we can find a clue somewhere." Yukio finally said and took the lead. Rin was about to follow him, when he suddenly noticed two figures marching across a dusty path not too far away from them. Quickly Yukio grabbed his older brother's arm and pulled him behind one of the large rocks. Both of them peered at the two people, ready to jump into action if they necessary. Rin placed his hand on the hilt of Kurikara, while Yukio grabbed for his two guns, unlocking them almost soundlessly.

It was a boy, about their age, with dark purple hair and a cheeky curl twirling up from the middle of his scalp accompanied by a beautiful fair lady with waist-long, golden hair cascading down her delicate frame.

Her beauty didn't seem to matter at all for the boy at her side automatically drew all the attention to himself. Maybe it was due to his smooth way of walking and his outstanding handsomeness. He was dressed in an inconspicuous burgundy satin shirt, a tie with a black and white checkerboard pattern imprint and black pants. The clothes almost seemed boring compared to the vivid white colored lace dress the young woman wrapped herself in. Still the boy's attention lingered on the guy and neither of them knew why.

And was it just Rin's imagination or did this young boy really look like a younger version of Mephisto?

"You know this guy reminds me of…" he started musing.

"Sir Pheles!" the younger twin added, utterly aghast.

"Wow, did you gain the ability of reading one's mind? If so, tell me how it works! I wanna do it, too!"

Yukio rolled his eyes and shook his head, massaging the brink of his nose with his thumb and index finger in complete annoyance. "I don't read minds. It IS Sir Pheles. Just look at him! The hair-colour, that curl, the appearance, the stature, his height, even the burgundy shirt! He always wears a similar one underneath his blazer... "

Rin raised his eyebrows surprised. Grinning, he poked his younger brother's side with his elbow and couldn't resist on teasing him with a suggestive comment: "I better not ask how you found out what that clown wears underneath his blazer, hm?"

"I'll just ignore this latent insinuation, Nii-san!" Yukio rambled, his face turning as red as a tomato.

Rin laughed out loud, but quickly stopped the sound by covering his mouth with his hands. "Hush, Yukio! Stop the joking! This is serious! They might hear us!"

Mesmerized Rin's eyes wandered to the boy again. That bloke really had some attention-drawing air around him and he resembled the principal a lot. Yet he somehow lacked of some of Mephisto's trademark aspects.

First of all, the guy was just way too young, 15 or 16 years at the most. Second, he didn't have that distinctive goatee. And last but not least, this boy was missing this flirtatious, cocky grin that seemed to be permanently plastered on the chairman's lips. This bloke over there looked almost as nonchalant as Amaimon, while at the same time he also seemed to boil with anger. Rin just couldn't recall Mephisto ever acting like that even once.

The half-demon perked his ears, trying to catch some of the strangers' conversation. Fortunately, he could understand their words soon enough. They seemed to be in a heated up discussion about something.

"... Don't make a face like that. It's ugly! " the female demanded.

"That's just fine for me!"

"Samael...« she growled warningly, but was cut off before she could finish whatever she was about to say.

"Silence! I don't need to listen to your sly words, mother, " the handsome boy turned around with bared demon-fangs. Angrily, he paced up and down in front of her, evidently undecided whether to attack her or leaving her be and continue his way. "I'm aware that demons usually don't take care of their offspring, but your behavior simply disgusts me. You could have turned away from me long ago, but instead you decided to wallow in my misery. Whenever he calls out for me to take my pride and dignity you'll come and watch, only casting your eyes away when I start looking for your mercy."

The young demon paused and clenched his fists so tightly that soon his own blood trickled downwards, gathering in a small red pool beside his boots. His body trembled with rage and his eyes were shooting daggers at her.

The sound of a slap cut through the air like a snapping whip. "You pathetic wimp." The woman looked at her offspring with icy blue eyes, before she sighed theatrically and ran her fingers through her long hair. "It should be an honour that your father takes so much interest in your pretty face... if he'd pay me with half the affection than he does for you, I'd be pleased till the end of days! Instead I have to listen to your unnerving whining... If it was for me to decide, I would have torn you to pieces the day you wimp were born! You're not a demon, you're a disgrace to our respectable ancestors!"

Mephisto dropped to his knees. He trembled no longer and rubbed his swollen cheek. An insane smile plastered his lips as he narrowed his eyes dangerously, while shooting death glares at the ground beneath him. Razor-sharp teeth flashed inside his mouth as his twisted smile broadened into a cruel grin.

It was that very moment, Rin could no longer deny that this bloke over there was the real Mephisto Pheles, even though he had a different name here. The similarity to the principal was just too obvious. The half-demon gasped and looked at his brother who must have drawn the same conclusion by judging his facial expression.

"Oh, I despise you! At the momen you may be stronger than me, but just you wait. One day I'll get back at you ... I'll leave Gehenna and learn how to fight you and father in Assiah. I'll learn how to do it in the most painful and cruelest manner imaginable! And you, mother... you will be the first one to suffer. Then you'll be the one whining and begging for mercy!"

The demoness snorted. "Don't be a fool! No one gets to Assiah without passing through Gehenna Gate... So if you want to go there, you have to explain it to your father... and he'll certainly not let his precious, little toy escape so that it can happily plan his downfall. "

Rin stared in shock at the scene. He was still paralyzed by the fact that this teenage demon was Mephisto... or rather used to be Mephisto. But that woman... the clown's mother in fact... how could she treat him so harshly, mock him even though he seemed to be upset and raging? And what about Mephisto's father? There was only one demon considered powerful enough to call forth Gehenna Gate if Rin recalled correctly... did that mean... Mephisto was another son of Satan?

Before he could deepen his train of thoughts, the strange, nauseating feeling from earlier returned full force. Instantly the stinging pain cut through his chest like a knife. Yukio next to him looked as if he, too, underwent that odd procedure again. Panting, the two boys collapsed drifting off into the blackness once more.

* * *

><p>Rin got up first. Frantically, he jumped onto his feet and looked around, before he sat down on the edge of his bed, clm and pondering. Both returned to their dorm.<p>

Was it just a dream?

Rin shook his head. No, it had to be real... he didn't have enough imagination to invent such a macabre scenario inside his mind, even if he wanted to. His gaze wandered to the open, pink diary beside him. Horrified, he noticed that the previously blank pages were now filled with red letters.

He scanned the text on the pages in a hurry and his eyes widened in shock. Everything that happened inside that strange vision – if one could call it that - was now written down in words: the dialogue, the events, even the thoughts of young Mephisto... Samael.

._..__It __used __to __be __that __special __day __I __decided __to go __seek __the __legendary __Portal. __I __would __go __to __Assiah, __cost __what __it __may. __Even __if __it __meant __that __I'd __die __trying, __it __was __still __worth __it... __for __my __existence __meant __nothing __if __I __couldn't __change __my supposed-to-be-destiny __and __had __to __keep __on __living __in __Gehenna... __fearing __every __day __to __be __called __by __HIM __and __letting __him __do __as __he __pleased. I __would __become __an __exorcist __and __then __I'd __learn __how to __destroy __mother __and __fath__...__no__...__Satan!_

Yukio looked over Rin's shoulder, appalled. "It seems, Sir Pheles kept his diary safe with a magical seal. Your blue flames probably broke it... I just don't get how. And it seems that Sir Pheles memories are kept inside this book... not only in words apparently. We kind of lived through his memory like eye-witnesses." The younger twin silenced for a short period of time and cast his eyes down, looking troubled and uncomfortable. "Nii-san... you have to return this thing to Sir Pheles as fast as possible. We learned things from his past we are not supposed to know. I'm not sure how to deal with it yet."

"What? Returning the diary? Are you nutters? I mean, we just found out that he's another half-brother of ours! He's a goddamn son of Satan just like us, just like Amaimon! With that information we have him in our hands! I could make him pay me more pocket money by blackmailing him or something! And there's still so much more to find out! No way, I'm gonna return it!"

Yukios expression changed from anger to bewilderment and back to anger again. The vein on his temple started pulsing as he began to lecture his older brother with harsh words and raised voice: "Rin! How can you even consider this after that! This is perverse," Uh-oh ... It was rare that Yukio didn't address him with his fraternal salutation. This was always a sign that the younger twin would not tolerate any argumentation on the matter. Yet all of a sudden Yukio stopped his scolding. He looked his brother up and down, before giving him a skeptical glance. "No, wait ... Don't say you didn't get what they were arguing about...?«

Rin mused, recalling the displayed scene, before summarizing in his mind what little information he gained from the short conversation. "Well, Mephisto was angry about something, his father, Satan, did to him ... and his mother behaved like a bitch... uhm … oh yeah, and Mephisto wants to kick both their asses because of that... that's about it, right?" He paused as he recognized Yukio's deepening frown. Obviously, he missed some essential information.

"Yeah, it's so typically you … your pea brain doesn't know anything about subtexts, does it?" The younger threw his hands in the air in frustration and groaned in annoyance. "Whatever ... then I'll have to deal with this knowledge on my own. You, dear brother, will return the book by tomorrow afternoon the latest and you will apologize to Sir Pheles for taking it. Understood? "

"Yeah, got it, scaredy-cat" the elder grumbled angrily and scratched the back of his head thoughtfully... what the fuck were subtexts anyways?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

Oh my gawd...

so many reviewas on the prologue! ö_ö

Thanks so much to everyone! I'm really flattered and happy and excited and overwhelmed, all together! Q/w/Q

And sorry for the long wait, but the chapters are longer and I'm very lame in translating texts... gomen ne! /0/


	3. Chapter 02 - Reflection

**Puppeteer**  
>Chapter 2: Reflection<p>

* * *

><p>Exhausted, Mephisto let himself fall on his pink brocade upholstered sofa and placed his legs on one of the huge, silken pillows. The renewal of each seal and spell protecting his students from any demon encounters, cost him more energy than he'd ever admit. Tonight he would probably need more than one hour of sleep to regain his strength.<p>

With a snap of his fingers, he changed from his official principal's dress into his much more comfortable Honey-Honey-Sisters yukata and snuggled himself contentedly into the big, soft sofa cushions. His eyes almost fell shut instantly, when he suddenly noticed a small, green hamster, sliding downwards from the backrest of the sofa and into his lap. It then started nibbling at a cashew nut. With a smile on his lips the demon principal petted over its tiny head.

The hamster gulped down the remains of the nut and neatly brushed the crumbs off of his mouth before he accompanied by a 'poof'ing-sound switched into his human form. Immediately he wrapped his slender arms around Mephisto's slim body and huddled against his chest. Apparently, the Earth King enjoyed the attention he got from his big brother, even if his dull eyes and a monotone voice didn't betray any sort of emotion.

"You're back again, Aniue." he stated, while leaning into the light touch as Mephisto started caressing the boy's green hair with his right hand. "Our little brother found your diary and took it away. Just like you expected..."

Mephisto's grin widened. "Really? Very nice... then everything goes according to plan."

Amaimon's sharp, claw-like fingernails gently drove the elder demon's neck up and down making Mephisto's skin goosebump softly. He felt the excitement of the other and noticed that the smell of testosterone increased. Being an earth elemented creature Amaimon's scent was much better than that of other demon races – in return he didn't have the best eyesight. He loved Mephisto's unique aroma: A blend of bergamot, sandalwood and cinnamon - just as sensual and seductive as his big brother was handsome, he sighed happily as he inhaled the beloved scent.

However, he had one more question to ask before his mind blanked out completely because of his brother's mesmerizing appeal and his own lust. "Why?"

"Huh? Complete your sentences when talking to me, Otouto."

Amaimon chewed on his thumbnail nervously. He hardly dared to ask his big brother questions regarding their past, even though this one constantly nudged the back of his mind. The subject was actually a taboo and he still feared the wrath of his older brother... or even worse his icy glares and the bitter silence.

The Earth King sighed. He already made the first step, so there was no turning back anymore. Mephisto would question further now that he knew something bothered Amaimon until named one eventually spat it out. "Why do you allow Rin Okumura that he digs in our past? Don't you... mind?" He blushed crimson and avoided eye contact... He didn't want to see the fury in those forest green eyes.

Mephisto stopped petting Amaimon's head. Latter already feared that he conjured up a storm. But the principal remained calm, he was just taken aback by that question. Amaimon usually avoided speaking about their past. Him mentioning the unspeakable showed Mephisto that his younger brother seemed to care more about him than he was aware of.

"You want to know why I'm doing this? Well, I never reveal my intentions before the final curtain closes. But you'll see the harvest of my hard work, when my plans unfold. Let me assure you that it is worth the effort. Our past is past and there it remains. Even though it doesn't change the fact that I'm aiming to destroy Satan. What about you... do you mind?"

Amaimon was surprised. Since when did his big brother ask him if he was displeased about something? Normally his opinion and feelings were irrelevant in Mephisto's plans. The elder used to order him to do something, and he did it without ever complaining, mostly he got scolded afterwards for something he had done wrong, though. It had always been like this, he liked serving his brother, despite the scolding. It made him feel that he was needed by him in one way or another.

Slowly the Earth King raised his upper body to take a suspicious look into the other one's eyes. But apart from the usual mischievousness there was nothing else to discover - the perfect poker face.

Mephisto was the only son of Satan's, who didn't have blue eyes, but those tempting, vivid green irises. His beauty was beyond reach. Amaimon licked over his lips and unconsciously began caressing the other one's cheek. His skin was so soft, his face so delicate and fragile like that of a precious porcelain doll. Many underestimated the strength of the demon because of his frail appearance, but that almost always cost them their lives. Mephisto wasn't only an ingenious strategic mastermind who calculated without mercy or second thoughts, he was also the powerful King of Time. Samael, his true name, the name he didn't like being called.

But not even Mephisto could not hold a candle to Satan. And perhaps this was one of the reasons why the son of Lilith so stoically resisted to kowtow to the almighty demon lord. He despised being second best.

A coquettish smile flashed across the face of the principal. He acknowledged the greedy gaze Amaimon threw at him. But as handsome as Mephisto may have looked like to others, he himself hated his seductive appearance - that cursed heritage of his ancestry. Whenever he came across his reflection he was shocked on his frail facial features, his full pink lips and his slender, far too feminine stature.

On the other hand, he also had to admit that his body proved to be rather useful in Assiah. He certainly wouldn't hold the position of a Honorable Knight if he didn't use his sex-appeal to charm the higher-ups of True Cross Order and Vatican. Those naughty priests and cardinals had an odd liking for tempting demons.

"No, it doesn't bother me." Amaimon stated cutting off Mephisto's train of thoughts."But I never had a problem with father using me for sexual release, either... It distracted me from boredom, at least for a while. Gehenna is unfortunately not very exciting. "

Mephisto chuckled bemused by the nonchalance in his younger brother voice when referring to the subject of physical abuse. Humankind would have been horrified, but for demons sex used to be a means to dominate weaker demons and make them docile, aside the aspect of satisfaction of course. Amaimon had no problem with the simple fact that demons existed who were stronger than him ... he even developed a certain fascination for such. For example, his obsession about Satan's blue flames.

"I like being the one who pulls the strings instead of merely playing the role of a pawn in someone else's chess game." The principal pulled Amaimon down at his tie. The younger demons face was now so close that their lips almost touched. "You can be very proud of your wild passion and sexual talents, Otouto. It gives you the privilege of dominating me from time to time. Claim me, and make me shudder from lust, Earth king, I'm all yours. "He breathed hoarsly.

Amaimon didn't need to be asked twice. Craving from his own desire he leaned down to capture those seductive pink lips into a forceful yet passionate kiss, rubbing his already throbbing member against the others crotch greedily and earning an excited moan from the other. This was going to be hard and dirty... just the way they liked it.

* * *

><p>As promised, Rin stood in front of Mephisto's office door at the Faustian mansion, holding the pink diary in his hand and bracing himself for the upcoming moment. He came here as soon as possible - in his special case during lunch break, because he overslept in the morning, like he did almost every day.<p>

What was to be an expected reaction from Mephisto? He couldn't tell. Neither did he know if Mephisto would be angry nor what sort of punishment he would receive for his silly deed. Maybe the principal even might consider kicking him out of school?

Torn between the desire to simply walk away and the urge to man up, Rin paced the corridor up and down, thinking about which option was more appealing. Occasionally he raised his hand, but he didn't dare knocking on the door, so he continued pacing again.

Sighing, he stopped in his track after what seemed to be an eternity and took a look at the diary in his hands.

Why did he take it again?

Why did his stupid blue flames have to break the magical seal?

And why, the hell, wasn't returning the diary to its owner much easier?

The thought of subtexts crossed his mind. First thing during lunch break he asked the three Kyoto boys, namely Suguro, Shima and Konekomaru, if they knew the meaning and if they could explain it to him with easy words. It had been rather hard for them. Especially Suguro almost lost his temper, but Rin got the meaning of the word finally.

_Subtext refers to content which is not announced explicitly by the person but is implicit or becomes something understood by the observer as the story unfolds. Subtext can also refer to the thoughts and motives of the person which are only covered in an aside_.

For example, in a written text, it would be described as "reading between the lines". In case of Mephisto's memorization sequence, it refers to a hidden or simply implied fact that does not reveal anything right away, but had to be presumed and interpreted by the witnessing audience.

Yet understanding the meaning of the word didn't explain, what Yukio had hinted at the day before. Rin had spent quite some time thinking it over, but his results didn't satisfy him. Apparently he was too stupid to filter out the "oh so obvious!" hidden facts. This annoyed him even more than he would admit. He also wanted to know more about his mysterious half-brother.

But he didn't came to the Faustian mansion to ponder. He needed to return the diary.

Thus the teenager finally straightened his shoulders and finally knocked on the massive oak door. No sound could be heard from the inside of the office, so Rin tried again, this time knocking more confident. Still no reaction.

Rin scratched the back of his head and felt a bit unsure of what to do next. Then he carefully turned the golden knob. To his surprise the office door was unlocked. Very inattentive for someone like the principal. Did Mephisto never worry about students sneaking in here and stealing important documents? Or even other personal possessions...?

A twinge of guilt shook his body. Nevertheless, the half-demon cautiously walked into the office, tiptoed over to the opulent desk and shoved the pink diary somewhere in between the piles of papers and files. Then he drew back quickly and hurried out of the office, never knowing that a pair of purple eyes had witnessed his act of cowardice.

Rin stumbled out of the mansion in a hurry, remaining at the front court for a short moment to catch his breath, unspeakably relieved. He just saved himself a lot of trouble and, even better, avoided to apologize to his elder half-brother.

After he caught his breath again, he trotted straight back to the school building. Lunch break was almost over and his growling stomach reminded him that he should eat something before cram school was about to to begin.

About five minutes later he sat down at his favorite spot underneath the huge sakura tree in the schoolyard. He fumbled in his bag for his prepared bento box, when suddenly the well-known, sickening feeling and a sharp pain in his stomach overcame him.

"Wahhh ... damn ... That can't be ... I returned that blasted ...!" the teenager cursed and toppled over to the side as he was drawn once again into another one of Mephisto's memories.

* * *

><p><strong>***TBC***<strong>

* * *

><p><em>An: Waiiii! Thanks for all the motivating reviews, everybody! I'm so happy you like the story so far and I apologize for the long wait! I try to translate quicker next time! ^^°°°°_


	4. Chapter 03 - Your Clown

**A/n: Huff... this took me quite a while to write! I'm so sorry, dear readers and followers for the long wait but finally I managed to finish chapter 3... hope, chapter 4 won't take me as long as this one. (OMG... lmost one year has passed... öÖ"""") I thank everyone who left a review and everyone who added this to their favourites! It makes me so happy, you should see my grin whenever I get a notification from ff . net! :3 And I'm really sorry that I'm such a lazy-ass who doesn't reply to your awesome comments. *shame on me now* ;_; Forgive me!**

**Warnings: Abuse oh and more important: SPOILERS! (For everyone who doesn't read the manga)**

* * *

><p><strong>Puppeteer<strong>  
>Chapter 3: Your Clown<p>

* * *

><p>When Rin finally awoke after that nauseating journey, he found himself on a comfortable soft surface. He just wanted to lie there forever, never bother to open his eyes ever again and instead inhale the precious earthy odor surrounding him. So he just kept lying there for quite a moment, eyes closed, believing that he might still be on True Cross Academy's school grounds.<p>

Unfortunately reality chose to hit him hard in the face as he registered that all too familiar, subliminal sulfur-like stink defile the pleasant scent creeping up his nostrils until he felt like choking. The teenager's eyes fluttered open hesitantly. He pushed himself up into a sitting position to intake the scenery.

There were stone walls densely covered with green leafy vines. Oversized exotic, looking flowers in various shades of red and orange bloomed in between the tendrils. He noticed a sweet, heavy and mesmerizing scent coming from them. Still, it was not strong enough to overpower the sulfuric stench lingering everywhere.

_Back in Gehenna, yay! _

Rin wrinkled his nose in disgust, before he decided to rise to his feet in order to evaluate his surrounding from another point of view. He noticed that the room lacked of furniture and decoration items. The only... thing that resembled a bed was a rather complex netting of twigs and twines, canopied by a fluffy carpet of tiny, chocolate colored flowers. The whole construct sprouted from the grass covered ground in the center of the small room. The mere beauty of it stunned Rin. Who would have guessed something as neat as this existed in a place like Gehenna?

The half-demon was about to take a closer look at it, when suddenly he felt a hand touching down on his shoulder and pulling him forcefully backwards. An unmanly squeak escaped his lips. Panicking he struggled against the touch and whirled around to face the stranger, his hand already reaching for the haft of Kurikara.

He sighed in relief as he found himself confronted with stern looking, turquoise eyes behind a set of glasses. Thanks gods, Yukio.

Even though he knew that Mephisto's diary only displayed the past of the demon principal, everything here felt so very real and vivid. There were even smells and tastes included! No wonder one could get fooled in here easily.

Though Yukio's eyes mercilessly shot daggers at him, Rin knew he was save. "Didn't you promise me to return the diary just yesterday, Nii-san? Seeing that we ended up here again, it seems like you chose to ignore my request." the younger twin growled.

Wait... what? Did Yukio just accuse him to be dishonest and unreliable? He stood to his words. It wasn't his goddamned fault that they were stuck in here once again.

Glaring and grinding his teeth Rin was about to give him a sulky reply, when all of a sudden the door opened and two figures entered the room. One of them being Amaimon, which caused Rin to instantly grab for Kurikara a second time. But the Earth King didn't seem aware of any intruders. It took Rin a moment to memorize that Yukio and him were merely spectator's and not to be seen. Get used to this.

_Get a grip already, you're not physically here, Rin!_

Alongside Amaimon Mephisto limped through the door panting heavily and relying more on his brother's strong support than his own legs. Rin gasped. Mephisto's whole body seemed to be covered with scratches, bruises and open wounds. His blood soaked clothes peeled from his maltreated body in shreds. He trembled with every step he took and even after the Earth King supported him to lay down on top of the "bed" he kept on shaking like an epileptic.

Quickly Amaimon scanned the room and impatiently waved at a Greenman nearby to make it grow several different plants and herbs. One after another the Earth King shoved them into his mouth and began to chew on them to receive something like a green mushy herbal paste. Without hesitating he gently began to treat his brother's wounds with this self-made ointment, gaining a hiss and a deathly glare. Mephisto backed away, trying to escape the aid. His eyes displayed a mixture of fury and panic at the same time. This mix of emotions seemed so very out of place on the principal's usual happy-go-lucky face.

"Don't dare touching me...!" he growled and almost slipped off the bed. However, Amaimon quickly jumped forward, grabbed him by his wrists and pinned him down underneath him. There was more struggling and hissing from the older demon, but the younger one did not give in and started muttering words of an unknown language. The twigs of the camp came to life, growing and sliding themselves around Mephisto's ankles and wrists to hold him in place.

Visibly nervous Amaimon loosened his grip on the other demons wrists and got back to treating his battered body. It didn't take long until Mephisto finally cooled down and relaxed under the tender touches of his younger brother.

"Please rest, Aniue... if I am able to actually hold you back then you must be weakened." The Earth King stated gently. In an attempt of affection he placed his hand on Mephisto's cheek to caress it. At first Mephisto went stiff yet again, but soon he snapped out of his current state of shock. "Amaimon..." he croaked and closed his eyes in annoyance. "... just go."

The Earth King stopped his treatment and sighed. "It wouldn't harm you to let me take care of you... or to be nice for once." Accusing cerulean eyes met narrowed green ones. It was a battle on its own. Whoever gave in and broke eye contact first would end up losing. It wasn't that big of a surprise that Amaimon broke the eye contact first. He rose to his feet and obediently made his way towards the door. Before he left, though, he turned around once again with a puzzled expression. "I don't get your idea of pride. No one in all of Gehenna is a match to father. He is the God of us all. You are the second strongest demon in our hierarchy yet you won't ever submit to Satan. Why? It's against our nature to endanger ourselves for impossible ambitions."

"Right you are. You don't get my idea of pride and I will certainly not spell it out. Just get out now, leave me alone! I have no desire to have you lingering around when I'm in such a state." The harsh words made Amaimon flinch. No matter how weakened the elder demon was, the Earth King still seemed to have a lot of respect towards him.

Yet he remained in the room, musing for a while longer. "I'll make a contract. After all, I have no problem being anyone's toy..." He cast a determined last glance at his brother and turned on his heel to leave the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Don't you dare!" Mephisto meant to call, yet he merely whispered. He sighed in frustration over his immobility. "Talking about acting against our nature... a demon does not care for anything else but its own sake. Stupid idiot of a younger brother."

Mephisto wriggled on the bed. As much as he hated to admit it, but he was to weakened to use his time and space magic for now. Satan's seal affected it for at least another day or two. So he was stuck underneath the firm grasp of the branches that bound him to Amaimon's bed. Sulking, he shot daggers at the ivy covered stalactites at the ceiling as if it was their fault that he had to remain.

All the time Rin and Yukio stood nearby, overhearing the whole conversation in deadly silence. Even now, none of them dared to speak a word. Yukio cast down his eyes, inwardly cursing his brothers curiosity. He didn't want to witness all these intimate moments of Sir Pheles' past.

Rin on the other side thought about the same. He felt a mixture of shame, regret and sympathy fighting an inner battle inside him.

The silence stretched oddly and Rin began to wonder when the memory sequence ended. It seemed like nothing was about to happ~

Darkness filled the room. Not any kind of darkness, but such darkness that creeps inside from the corners of a room, sinking down to fill the whole space and swallowing everything in its way. The kind of darkness that guaranties you shivers down your spine and your skin to goosebump.

Blue flames licked at the walls, burned the exotic flowers and tendrils to ashes. Rin and Yukio tensed immediately and so did Mephisto. The sulfuric stench of increased when a shadowy silhouette of a figure appeared. Rin almost gagged. "That smell, gross!" He gasped.

"It's ether... the very essence of demons, their body if one might say so. If you actually paid attention during classes you'd know that by now." Yukio said irritated, then he cast his eyes down once again, mumbling to himself. "I don't want to see, what comes next."

Rin had no time to question Yukio's statement, because just then Satan's vicious, derisive laughter filled the room. "Kekekeke... such a nice gift for me. I have to thank Amaimon for saving me the trouble to tie you up, even though he didn't mean to. Won't you agree?" Mephisto didn't ans

wer. He struggled once again to free himself, unfortunately luck was not on his side and the branches were mercilessly relentless. So Satan chose to keep the one-sided conversation going on, amused by the poor attempts of his eldest son. "So, what made you run away to a place like this, I wonder? I thought better of you than to hide in a place where I'd find you instantly. Do you not always claim to be so witty and smart?"

Mephisto growled and bared his fangs menacingly, not holding back on his demonic instincts. A sight, Rin would never get used to and even more so would never forget. He looked very much like a wounded animal being cornered.

"I do not hide. Not from you! Back off!"

"Hahahaha... very cute. You want to threaten me? In your current condition and position you wouldn't even impress a Coal Tar. By the way, your words are rather rude and insulting. Insolence needs to be punished~!" Satan bent down and drove the sharp claw on his index finger inside the semi-exposed skin of Mephisto's chest, driving it downwards in a sinuous line and dipping it inside one of the open wounds. "Not healing fast, are we? So you are kind of in a critical state, it seems..."

Mephisto clenched his fists, slipping a pain-filled gasp he could not hold back any longer. No matter how much he tried to free himself and run, the branches remained adamant. Panting he realized there was no escape. He cast an icy glare at his father, biting his bottom lip until he tasted blood. But it was the only way to suppress his cries and moans. After all Satan enjoyed pain and Mephisto was so not going to let him have such pleasure.

Satan smirked deviously. He ran his thumb over Mephisto's bleeding split lip, licking his own in a disgusting lascivious way. "You don't know how beautiful you are when you look at me in defiance and anger... Hahaha..." Satan bent down even deeper and pressed his lips on the unwilling younger demon. Mephisto snapped at him out of reflex and earned himself a hard punch in the face that made him see stars and his lip to crack even further.

"Such an outrageously cheeky young demon. Where are your manners? Never forget, you are my toy, my possession, Samael." Mercilessly he drove his fangs into the sensitive flesh of Mephisto's neck. He cried in pain.

A sound so dreadful and deafening. Rin never wanted to hear him cry like this ever again. Beside him Yukio flinched.

Mephisto stopped struggling. There was no need anymore. He lost. He stood no chance, not being trapped like this, not in such a bad condition. His survival instincts kicked in and topped his pride.

_No biting, no snapping! Just do what you're told and you'll get out of this without serious harm. _For now he resigned and let his father have his way with him.

Rin stared at the scenery in a certain kind of shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Nor could he suppress the urge to reach for Kurikara. Memory or not. This was sick. Sicker than sick! And Satan deserved to get his ass kicked!

Just then a familiar feeling washed over Rin. The memory faded and the next moment he felt the nauseous sensation of being pulled back into reality.

* * *

><p>His eyes snapped open and he found himself back at True Cross Academy at the exact same place he had been before the memory sequence unfold. The nauseous feeling remained. A bitter taste filled his mouth and Rin vomited right onto the fancy cut green turf. He choked hard.<p>

How could he have been so blind? In retrospect it seemed so obvious that Mephisto had raged about Satan's abuses in the very first sequence Yukio and him witnessed. Oh, he was so incredibly pissed. Pissed abot his own stupidity, pissed about Satan and even pissed about the whole messed up shit he had gone through ever since he unsheathed Kurikara for the first time. Such an act of foolishness. Frustrated he pulled out blades of grasses. It seemed to help at least a bit.

„Oi, what exactly are you doing this for?" Rin froze. That voice! It couldn't... could it be?

Quickly the teenager jumped to his feet and spun around. Cerulean eyes met his indigo blue ones. His half-brother lazily sucked on a lollipop and raised an eyebrow at him.

„You...! I... shouldn't you...?!" he stammered and reached for his katana. „I killed you at court!"

* * *

><p>*** TBC ***<p> 


	5. Chapter 04 - Be My Light

**_Puppeteer  
><em>**_Chapter 4: Be My Light_

* * *

><p>Mephisto brooded. All the chess pieces were carefully placed on the board, the first act of his puppet theater was about to begin. Nevertheless there was still an unknown variable in his equation: Amaimon. He was necessary for his plans, but also erratic.<p>

No question, he always listened eagerly to what Mephisto told him and he also conscientiously accepted his orders. But every so often he would cross the lines and have the impudence to mix his own ideas into predefined tactics. Mostly, this ended up either disastrous or devastating. He was the manifested chaos theory, a curse and a blessing at the same time. Each of his steps could lead into the right direction, but also into the wrong.

The most annoying and worrisome thing about him at the moment was that he was not traceable. Mephisto had taken the infinity key from him and had demanded to not roam on the school grounds. It was meant to be a punishment and protection at the same time. Punishment for the escapade in the courtroom and thus opposing strict instructions, protection for the possibility of running into Rin again at any possible time – a circumstance Mephisto chose to avoid. He did not need another encounter between two strong demons in his academy and he was not fond of discovering one or even both of them dead due to inattentiveness. He needed them both and alive.

That is how things were. Mephisto did not trap Amaimon literally... it was more like Amaimon was bound to move exclusively within his estate. Nevertheless, his presence had gone missing and was nowhere to be found. Annoying as it was, Mephisto would make sure to punish him more properly once he returned.

Lost in his train of thoughts regarding proper punishment, the King of Time absentmindedly caressed the fleshy leaves of a succulent from the garden Amahara, which resided in a pot on his desk and was about to bloom. It was a present from Amaimon the principal got after his first couple of centuries in Assiah. The plant meant to be a constant reminder of someone impatiently waiting for him in Gehenna...

Silly otouto. He never needed any reminder...

* * *

><p>A rough wind blew over the vast lands, whirled up sand storms and tugged mercilessly at Mephisto's fancy cloak. The radiating heat coming from the volcanoes nearby added up to his level of discomfort. Their march was arduous and far from easy. Neither of them had been here before, at the second level of hell. The empire of Asmodei, manifested sin of lust, lover of Lilith and mother of Amaimon.<p>

Mephisto's eyes scanned the area. On their left side, leading their way for days – weeks? Month? - were the banks of the river Acheron, branch of Styx. Its dull grey coloring came from the lost souls inside, the remains of devoured souls, a useless pulp, howling and whining all the time ever so tedious. Those were his companions on this journey as well as his faithful, loyal younger brother, who would cast side glances at him every now and then.

They did not speak much, though, only if it was necessary. In this wasteland every step had become a pain and every excrescent word only a waste of strength. And strength they needed in such a tremendous place like Gehenna.

Yet, the hardships and efforts would be worthwhile. The outermost edge of Gehenna, known as the limbus, was no longer far away from them. There, he would find a way out, away from Gehenna's specified patterns resembling chains of slavery which condemned him to be second best for all eternity.

There, where Gehenna and Assiah almost touched.

There, where the legendary 'Lost Portal' stood, the shortest connection between these two dissimilar worlds.

The portal only a King of Time and Space would be able to use to turn his back towards Gehenna forever.

The only other possibility apart from Gehenna Gate to reach Assiah.

Assiah, in which he alone would be the most powerful, for there was no vessel existing that was capable of containing Satan's immense power.

It was an insane intention, indeed. There was no source that proved the portal actually existed, where exactly it was located inside the limbus and how much effort was required to activate and use it. But did Mephisto have a choice? Either he dared everything or he submitted, unable to outflank himself and live on, forever stuck on second place. He would never be satisfied with second place.

Maybe he was acting atypically, doubting the specified hierarchy of Gehenna and risking everything he got. Well, he never saw himself as a perfect example of a typical demon. He dared, he risked and he enjoyed it with utmost glee.

A broad grin crossed his lips, a sight that would undoubtedly make even the most powerful demons tremble in fear. Oh yes, it did not matter the costs, he would pay every price for reaching Assiah. He would blast the chains of his cursed existence and he would slip out of Satan's reach.

Each step was accompanied with the same thoughts.

Each step drew him closer to his aim and destination.

And each step increased his expectations.

„Aniue... over there!" Amaimon indicated towards a group of stone heaps nearby. There was a narrow opening in one of those rugged solid rocks, spatting out Acheron river and throwing it into the dreary landscape of Gehenna like a distorted golem's mouth would. Inside had to be the limbus.

„Finally..." Mephisto mumbled. The dryness in his throat swallowed up the longingly joyful tone, but his broad grin spoke volumes. The impulse to approach it was there, it was incredibly strong and absolutely irresistible. He made a step forward and stopped dead. Something hold him back... or rather someone. A hand had curled around his wrist, tight like a vise.

„What is it Amaimon? I have no time!" Funny words coming from the demon that rules over time and space itself, yet, it was true. He had no time, not when Satan was involved. Any moment the god of Gehenna might detect that his most valuable toy was no longer where he had left it. And being a proper god, Satan was neither bound to time nor space. Within split seconds the lord of darkness was able to roam his whole empire, being omnipotent in one way or another.

This was the reason why both of them traveled on foot and refused to use any magic at all. Mephisto would have been able to snap his fingers and pop up just at the portal's base, but then he would have risked to get recognized before he was given the chance to flee. A risk he did not wager.

No, use of magic had to wait until the very last moment.

„I'll miss you, Aniue..." Mephisto stiffened when the Earth King's arms coiled around his frame and when he buried his face in his back, squeezing him tightly. What in Gehenna's name? „Farewell."

Amaimon had never been an champion of great words. He would always only state what was necessary. No exquisite addresses, no honorific speeches, no nice talk ... he was not born to be a master of words, this was rather Mephisto's specialty. But his words inherited a certain accuracy and depth; a depth which moved Mephisto in some sort of way, more than he would ever want to admit.

Farewell. Such a simple word. A greeting for departure and simultaneously the secret wish for him to... well, fare well.

Amaimon pulled away from the tight embrace. Then his departing, shuffling steps told Mephisto that the Earth King made his way back home. Mephisto did not turn around once, but continued his journey onward. He did not fear that he might throw his plans overboard for such trivial things such as emotions or regret. Certainly not! One does not make such a wearing journey to retreat and surrender. No, he would go on, start a new life, step over that thin line of destiny and write his own story. Time was pressing, he must not stop here for too long.

Two brothers departed, each one going separate ways with every step they made, yet, they had never been any closer than in that very moment before they left each other.

„Farewell, otouto." Mephisto mumbled thoughtfully and hoped against all odds that the blowing wind would carry his words to his brother's ears, before he entered the darkness of the limbus.

* * *

><p>Yukio Okumura woke with a start from his nightmare trip into Sir Pheles' past. He was in the staff room, a nauseous feeling forming in his guts, while cold sweat ran down his forehead.<p>

Reality surrounded him once again. It went on smoothly just where it had stopped as if he had never been away, he noticed even though it felt like he was wrapped in a veil of mist that would blur his vision and deafen his ears. When he rose time seemed to run slower than before. Under effort he stumbled forward, panting hard, frantically trying not to throw up in the middle of the staff room.

„Okumura-sensei!" The muffled voice of Kaoru Tsubaki echoed. Somebody supported him before he tripped and fell over his own shaky legs. A side glance told him that it was Hinokawa-sensei with a concerned expression.

The hectic voices around him subsided to a muffled buzz. How he, in such condition, successfully mastered to cast a calm smile towards the Doctor Meister beside, was beyond him. Maybe he had gotten used to it, his most effective defense against the outside world. Nothing seemed to be more dishonest than his reassuring smile.

Confidently Yukio rose again and rattled on. Every support was unnecessary, he declared, he just felt slightly dizzy from the summer heat and he was able to manage to get to the nursery or his room by himself, thank you very much. He continued to cross the room in controlled strides, heading for the door. The nauseous feeling remained, but he could suppress it for a moment or two. In due calmness he told Shura to pass on to Sir Pheles that he felt unable to teach for a little while and needed to rest, nothing serious, of course, but also nothing he wanted to underestimate.

The redhead nodded, eying him sceptically, but for once she did not lecture him about honesty. Instead she simply punched his arm in a buddy-sort-of-way and wished for him to recover soon. He smiled again, thanked her politely and left, never noticing the worried looks the staff members gave him behind his back.

_No thinking, just go on._

As soon as he was on his own, he gave up on his forced determination and stumbled forward once again. Once or twice he had to stop to catch his breath leaning against the cool surface of the hallway's walls. His first aim was the bath room, quickly he made his way to one of the cabins and emptied his stomach from its contents until the bitter taste of gall was all that was left.

_Don't think. Stay calm._

With matter of course he sprinkled his face with ice cold water and gargled some to flush away the bitter aftertaste on his tongue.

_Yeah, good boy, no thinking._

He continued walking like he was being in trance. Before he realized it, he stood inside his and Rin's shared room in the old dormitory. Mechanically he slipped out of his shoes and removed his exorcist's trench coat, neatly placing it inside the cupboard.

The whole expiry appeared to be like an automatic process. His mind seemed to have unhooked itself, while his body moved on autopilot.

_Don't think!_

He lay down on the bed on top of his blanket and mused while staring up at the ceiling. It was not until then that his emotions broke lose due to the current events and shattered in his mind like a collapsing house of cards in a storm. Hate towards Satan, anger towards Rin, sympathy for Sir Pheles, the lonesome pain of knowing something he was not supposed to know, the fear to have a secret no one ever wanted, the shame he was sure he would feel whenever facing Sir Pheles again and the certainty that Rin wanted to talk it all over with him once he returned. He did not want this! He did not ask for it! It was too much... and it made him go insane!

_JUST BLOCK IT!_

* * *

><p>Rin moaned from pain when the Earth King tackled him down with all his force and pushed his wrists into the ground like it was the easiest thing in the world. Kurikara lay somewhere in the grass, out of his reach. Amaimon had made sure to smack it out of his hands before attacking him.<p>

„Shush, little firebrand." he whispered with a malicious sneer on his lips. „I won't do you any harm, even though you deserve it."

„Fuck off, you... you...!" Rin fumbled for a proper insult. He was actually about to call him Broccoli-Head, but reminded himself just in time that this would not be the wisest thing to do, if Amaimon's reaction to the last time he was given that nickname was any evidence. This did not need repetition, especially not on the campus where innocent students might get involved.

„Or what, brother?" The demon asked in a provoking manner. „I already said I won't do you no harm. I just want to know something from you."

Rin struggled like a madman, but it seemed impossible to wiggle away from the Earth King's merciless grasp in his current, unfortunate position. The blue flames alone might have helped him out of this, but the teenager hesitated to make use of them as long as it was not absolutely indispensable. „Then spit it out, goddammit!"

„What do you think about Aniue?"

„Huh?" _Oh yeah, smart reaction, pea brain_, Rin mocked cynically in his mind. The Earth King's question surprised him, dumfounded him even so much that he forgot to struggle for a moment. Of all possible questions to ask, why this?

„Just answer."

Rin glared at the impatience, but he did not say a word of protest. Instead he gave it a thought. What did the Earth King want to aim at? For heaven's sake, Rin did not even sort his thoughts out about that matter. There hadn't been the possibility, yet! After all, he had been directly confronted with that... that berserk after his trip! „I... I don't quite know, yet... lemme think... uhm... well... I guess, I feel sympathy towards him... or so..." he finally answered.

„Sympathy... I see." Amaimon stated. His face still reflecting an emotionless mask of boredom. Just a short break between those words and the following question gave thr teenager the indication that Amaimon actually mused about his answer. „Nothing else?"

„I don't know, what you wanna hear! But yes sympathy. I mean, it's cruel and terrible if things like that happen to someone, even though it happened to that damn clown. It's the most likely feeling one would have, right?"

„Is it?" Two rudimentary eyebrows quirked in surprise.

What about those silly questions? Of course it was! He just said it, did he not?

Well, maybe he had no idea of what normal demon education might be like, but this sort of... of thing was no comparison to the loving and caring education Yukio and him experienced from Shiro Fujimoto. The father had granted them that sort of carefree childhood one could only wish to have, despite all the problems, despite the demonic inheritance slumbering inside Rin, despite the troublesome lecturing and amounts of reprimands. Yeah, the old geezer really had been something. Unfortunately such realization always came too late.

„Listen, I had a sheltered childhood. So I just can't imagine what it is like to..." he stopped, not wanting to speak _that sort of thing_ out loud. „I just think, parents are there to love their children no matter what, right? That's why I feel sympathy..." he mumbled.

The Earth King made a snorting sound, something between a hiccup fit and chortled laughter. It sounded joyless and empty, but sort of amused as well. What was so funny, eh? „What a messed up way of thinking for a son of Satan."

„What's that supposed to mean?!"

Messed up? Seriously?! Come on, who was the messed up one of them, really? Didn't Amaimon also stand on Mephisto's side? Didn't he provide, support and help him? He had to have similar thoughts... or not?

„Find it out for yourself, beansprout. Whatever, there's nothing more than sympathy, you say?"

Rin sighed in annoyance. It was not that hard to get, was it? How often did he have to repeat himself, until the Earth King was satisfied with what he said? Also, the half-demon had no clue why the Earth King had to be so penetrating about that subject. „As I said before, I don't know what you wanna hear from me. It's sympathy for Mephisto and incredible hate and contempt towards Satan. This didn't change... well maybe it magnified."

„Good... or maybe not. Anyways, what about me?"

Okay... this one was new. Rin looked up at him dumbfounded. Another thing he did not have the time yet to think it all over. He mused. Was it also sympathy? No... well not exactly, a bit maybe... but there was something else, something more important...

Something inside him basically changed when thinking about Amaimon. There had been anger before and rage. After all it had been the Earth King who had harassed him in the amusement park and in the camp. He had abducted, threatened and harmed his precious friends – something the teenager would not forget easily. And it was Amaimon's fault that Rin's identity had been exposed to Vatican. Yeah, he had been really pissed about that sort of stuff and pranks the demon pulled, to say the least. Who could blame him for that? However, currently the anger vanished, as if someone put out the flames of fury inside Rin without him noticing. It was simply gone.

But why?

Well, Rin mused onwards, on the one hand it must have been quite a pain for Amaimon to support Mephisto back then in Gehenna. The principal seemed quite hard to handle, when being furious and he surely was not too fond of being dependent on help, accepting it rather ungratefully even. Moreover, the Earth King's support must have been an openly opposition towards Satan himself. It was more than likely that he had to go through a lot of punishment for that. And punishment from Satan must have been hell... well, Rin got a glimpse of what it was like and he did not want to deepen his train of thoughts on this matter.

On the other hand there was this mysterious contract, Amaimon wanted to make with Satan, in order to protect his older brother. This made him stand in direct line of fire between Satan and Mephisto once again. And according to what the principal said it was rather uncommon that a demon would risk his own safety for another. (Rin did not have to be that smart to figure that their relationship was intimately connected with each other.)

Summing up, all this shed new light on Amaimon and there seemed to exist a word in Rin's none diversified vocabulary that was able to express it properly:

„Respect... I guess, I respect you more now..." The teenager replied calmly.

If Amaimon was any surprised about this revelation, he made a damn good job of hiding it. He still seemed to be his bored and absolutely uninterested self.

„That's all I wanted to know." he stated, before releasing Rin and disappearing with few, specific jumps over treetops and roofs.

Rin followed his track with his eyes until he was completely gone. Then he rose, readjusted his messed up clothes, picked up Kurikara to slide it back into the sheath and put it in its bag. „Weirdo..." he muttered under his breath, before making his way to cram school.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An:** Thank you dear reviewers for supporting me, even though I'm such a lazy-ass and update only once in a while or don't answer your lovely comments... *cough* Special thanks to SuperiosDimwit for smoothing out errors! *3*

This chapter was kind of complicated... so many characters, so many ways of how to make them interact and react and so many ways of doing it wrong and OOC and argh... I can't tell how often I changed the whole concept, how often I rewrote whole parts or the entire chapter... but finally I'm somewhat pleased with the outcome.

Especially the interaction between Rin and Amaimon seemed to be a tricky part. They were always jumping at each others throat... goddamit! *glares at them* I wanted them to talk! In a kind of normal way... well, they refused so hard, but I finally could make them have this little chat without any blood being spilled... oh yeah compromises. xD

Another tricky part proved to be Yukio's reaction... he is so complicated. A boy that would always smile but behind that mask there seems to be this lurking darkness, bitterness, rage, fear and his major lack of self-confidence... he's doing a good job on hiding it towards the outside world, though.

Enough with the babbling. Hope you enjoyed it so far! Please feel free to criticize me, to share your thoughts, to praise me even (Anti-Me: _Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?_). I'm very eager to hear anything you want to tell me. ;3


	6. Chapter 05 - Catch My Fall

**Puppeteer  
><strong>_Chapter 5: Catch my Fall_

* * *

><p>When standing high above, a fall will certainly be long and painful. But if someone considers himself to be so low that he probably could not fall any deeper...<p>

Yukio always believed he would be somewhere deep down on lowest level. Due to his weaknesses, his considerable lack of confidence and virtues the teenager provided a serious amount of self-hatred inside, which would keep him low at any rate.

Someone like him never guessed he could fall any deeper and maybe that was the worst mistake he ever made. For now, he fell, fell into a bottomless pit of darkness, embracing him with cold fierceness, almost swallowing him completely. He paid the price, though, without ever questioning. After all it was due to his arrogance that caused his fall. He'd been arrogant enough to think there was nothing that could blow his mind any further... but there was.

It was easier to forget about Sir Pheles being mistreated when just hearing about it. But now, that he saw what... those pictures in his mind... that atrocious, piercing scream of pain...

Yet, giving up easily, never was an option. He lived to bear, lived to protect, lived to struggle and lived to operate. And in order to distract his troubled and befuddled mind, he had started to work on preparations for upcoming classes. Working always kept the lurking darkness away. Had he not learned from Shiro Fujimoto that the will of mind alone could hold back the evil and that letting it slip for just a single moment would result into a bitter end?

He would cope on his own, like he always did. No need to fret about the current events for too long.

The young exorcist was about to write down the effects and many uses of St. John's wort also known as chase-devil, when his mobile started vibrating on the tabletop. Stunned, he let the ballpoint pen glide from his hand, when he recognized the caller's name flashing on the display: Sir Mephisto Pheles.

He hesitated to answer this call. His hand, however, acted out of its own accord. Yukio Okumura, youngest teacher at True Cross Academy, always answered calls no matter what. It was his duty.

Yukio's thumb lingered on the green button for a moment. Was he really prepared for that conversation whatever it would be about? Would he be able to stay calm, to talk to him like nothing ever happened? Yukio felt his thumb pressing the button, despite his present inner turmoil.

»Okumura speaking.« His voice did not betray his wavering mind. Thank goodness. »Sir Pheles, what I can do fo-?«

The director cut him off rather cheerfully, the way he always did. »Okumura-sensei! Shura-san reported that you suffered from a bit of a break down back in the staff room earlier this day. I hope it's nothing of concern?« he asked, the merry tone changing to a more down-to-business-like shade.

»No, Sir.« _Liar._ »It's getting better constantly.« _Quite the contrary._ »It seems I didn't drink enough today and in combination with the summer heat... this probably resulted into a certain amount of dizziness.« _Excuses... excuses! _»I apologize for the trouble I probably caused. I'll be back teaching by tomorrow.« He finished, each word accented with a smile on his lips. When being on the phone, experts say, a smile will radiate a positive atmosphere, it doesn't matter if the smile is true or false.

»Don't push yourself, sensei. If you need a break don't hesitate to ask me. I'm certain, we can arrange a temporary replacement, if needed.«

Yukio pondered on the thought for a bit. Did he need a break? Or rather, did he want it? He would have some time to recover, yes, but it would give him more time to think about what had happened. No, this was the least thing he wanted.

»Thank you, Sir Pheles. It's a very generous offer, but I don't think this will be necessary.«

»The greatest weakness of all weaknesses is to fear too much to appear weak.*«

Yukio's heart skipped a beat, then it started hammering. »Pardon, Sir?«

»Just quoting an old friend of mine.« The demon principal lilted in merry tunes. »Take care of yourself, Okumura-sensei. _Dewa_ _mata_~« They disconnected with a soft _click_, instantly followed by 'tooting'.

Yukio emitted a relieved breath. However, his heart still hammered in his chest. He caught that odd quote and it made him feel rather uneasy. What did Sir Pheles know?

* * *

><p>»...Dewa mata~«<p>

»Aniue...« the Earth King gasped.

Towering over him, Mephisto pressed the red button of his mobile phone with the one hand while the other was fimly curled around Amaimon's neck squeezing the windpipe and his Adam's apple tightly. He had done this during the whole conversation with Yukio Okumura, so the Earth King was running shortly out of air.

»Tell me, Amaimon,« his voice was calm and composed, making it sound far more intimidating than any harsh word could achieve. »What difficulty do you see in following such a simple order like 'Don't ever leave this estate without my permission'? Did I not make myself clear with those words? Or do I speak gibberish, maybe?«

»No, Aniue please...« Amaimon choked, looking up at him with panic-stricken eyes as his fingers desperately tried to free his throat from his older brother's ruthless grasp to prevent himself from getting strangled.

Both of them had spent quite some time finding a new vessel for the Earth King after his former vessel got destroyed in the courtroom by Rin Okumura and his raging blue flames. Due to Mephisto's time-and-space-shifting-ability Amaimon's fragile heart got saved in that very last moment, before the blue flames completely burned the body to cinders.

Would he die now, by the hands of his brother, he'd directly go back to Gehenna. And there was no chance he could return to Assiah without either Satan sending him through Gehenna Gate or Mephisto calling for him, meaning, he was stuck in boring Gehenna for quite some time... it could be days, but it could also be years, centuries, millenniums...

And Mephisto knew that Amaimon knew and feared that.

Yes, his little brother made it so easy for him to be cruel and relentless. »Now, let me see, why would you be so keen on opposing my precise, unequivocal instructions... Is it because they don't seem right to you in any aspect? Or is it that you have the pressing urge to criticize my approaches?«

»No... no... Aniue...« Nothing more than a moribund whisper.

»Then. Do. Tell. Me. Why.« Mephisto demanded, eyes narrowed as he finally let go off Amaimon's throat.

The King of Earth choked and panted. greedily gasping for air. There was a dark imprint on Amaimon's neck, but it would soon vanish, unfortunately. His breath rattled as he answered in a low, hoarse voice.

»I just talked to him. I didn't harm him.«

»And you think this answer satisfies me, because~?«

Amaimon growled, trying to stand his ground, battling Mephisto's admonitory stare with his stubborn, adverse glare. He failed and submitted shortly after, though. »I just asked what he thinks about you and father... and well, also me. Nothing more. I didn't pass any information. How could I even? You don't tell me anything!« Something in Amaimon's azure eyes flared up and shot daggers at Mephisto. But the rage inside wasn't meant for the latter but rather for someone else and... it was mixed... with... could it be?

Mephisto laughed out loud, a merciless, sardonic and disdainful sound. Marvellous! His little brother had done the trick... searching for answers he didn't want to hear!

»Well, well...« the principal said, after his laughter subsided into a mere chuckle while wiping a tear from his left eye. «What did he say?«

Amaimon's cheeks instantly got tinted pink when the laughter started, his arms were crossed in front of his chest in a pouting manner. Mephisto couldn't tell, whether it was from rage or shame, but it was an amusing sight to say the least. »He said, he sympathizes with you and that his hatred towards father magnified... I guess, this is according to plan.«

»It certainly is not of disadvantage.«

»Why, goddammit?! Why won't you trust me?! Why don't I get involved into your plans?« His voice trembled as reasoning left him once more. Oh, here we go again, Amaimon chose to test his limits, how very tedious.

Mephisto merely quirked a disapproving eyebrow at him. Amaimon violated the strict rules of demon etiquette. ‚A demon is never to question another demon of higher rank than itself. It is to follow the order no matter how absurd it may seem for the higher-ranked demon is not accountable to none of lower existence.'

No matter the amount of jealousy bottled up inside Amaimon, he was far below Mephisto in royal hierarchy and the latter always insisted on compliance to demon etiquette, even though he turned his back on Gehenna and violated that specific rule quite often himself.

»I am willing to admit that I prefer it for one reason or another to have you by my side. But, Amaimon, trust? Don't make me laugh! How am I to trust you, when you so ceaselessly and willingly refuse to follow my strict orders? You may have the potential to be a loyal companion, but you waste this potential every single time you fail me. So, do tell me, what _exactly_ makes you believe that such behaviour will strengthen my confidence in you.«

Amaimon dwindled under his narrowed eyes and the well chosen words, still he didn't falter, yet. »I am your brother...«

Enough is enough. Impatiently Mephisto grabbed the Earth King by his collar and brought him close to his face. His voice was barely more than a whisper, but it was as sharp and ice-cold as a Siberian blizzard at midwinter. »This is my last warning. Don't confuse brotherly affection with loyalty and listen once! In Assiah you have to play by my rules, despite what you may think of them and how much I choose to introduce you to my plans. Or you will retreat to Gehenna. Another one of your faux pas' and you're gone. Did I make myself clear this time? So, it's either Assiah or Gehenna. Which one will it be?«

»Aniue... you wouldn't...«

»Don't test my patience, Amaimon. Not. Now.«

Amaimon flinched. At last, finally some admission of guilt sunk in. »Assiah.«

»Good. I finally spot some sense inside that thick head of yours. And now, since we both agree on the topic of you risking my plans so carelessly by misbehaving, I'm sure, you understand that I have to punish you adequately.« A cruel grin darted over Mephisto's features, while Amaimon's eyes silently begged for mercy. »Before you start blaming me, consider that you could have expected consequences _before_ you eloped from this estate. It's your actions that force me to take disciplinary measures. Clearly, this isn't my fault. So, since you're obviously not able to remain at a conditional area on your own accord, I will just have to lock you in somewhere more escape-proof. Alas, 'Die Kammer des Stillstands'*.«

»No... Aniue, please don't!« The pleading expression vanished and gave way to faint frustration. Something inside those azure eyes shattered, be it a world or an illusion, for Mephisto it simply didn't matter. But instead of simply accepting his fate, the Earth King grabbed the principal's collar now in utter despair. »Not there... please, I'll be good, I promise!«

»Nothing more to be said.« Mephisto brushed Amaimon's fingers from his lapel with the same indifference one would shoo off an annoying fly, before he fiercefully pushed him away. The Earth King stumbled backwards and hit the marbled floor bottom-first. »Eins, Zwei, Drei!« _Snap!_

Amaimon dissolved in pink-coloured smoke, while at the very same moment something similar to a snow dome appeared on Mephisto's desk. The orb seemed milky and heavily clouded, though, shimmering like an outsized, precious pearl.

Best punishment and best protection at the same time. Amaimon would be able to think about his deeds and had no chance to cause further damage from inside that isolated cell.

Mephisto sighed and brushed his fingers over its smooth, cold, glassy surface. »Soon, you will understand, Amaimon...«

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>* from Jacques-Bénigne Bossuet (September 27, 1627 – April 12, 1704), a French bishop, theologian, and court preacher. Bossuet was one of the first to advocate the theory of political absolutism; he made the argument that government was divine and that kings received their power from God. (source: wikipedia). Dunno if he was Mephisto's friend or not, just found that quote and thought it fitting. ^^;;<p>

** "Die Kammer des Stillstands" = Chamber of Stagnation

**A/n:** Short chapter, but rather quick update. If that isn't something! xD So here we have Yukio trying his hardest to suppress his inner turmoil and Amaimon's punishment. Not much, but I had to sort this out, before they main actors of this play will come together. Hope you enjoyed it~


	7. Chapter 06 - Fire Angel

**Puppeteer**  
>Chapter 6: Fire Angel<p>

* * *

><p>Pure gleaming whiteness, penetrating and painful like a pin in the eyeball. There was no source of light, no shades, no ceiling, no ground, no walls, no sounds. Only empty, silent nothingness all around him. Die 'Kammer des Stillstands', a place where time and space didn't exist and a place he hadn't seen for the first time.<p>

Amaimon didn't know, how long he was already in here or when he would be released again. At first he had started pacing around for a while, but since there was no end and no beginning, he stopped eventually. There were no doors he could enter, no gap, not even the slightest physical legitimacy he could outdare and therefore no escape.

It was unfair and unjustified that he got banned in here. He had done nothing what could have endangered Mephisto's plans and Aniue knew this, despite his well-chosen words that hid lies behind palliations. Excuses remained excuses!

_»You may have the potential to be a loyal companion, but you waste this potential every single time you fail me.«_

Those words hurt. Was he really nothing more to his brother than a big disappointment...?

* * *

><p><em>»A pact with you? Not interested.«<em>

_»I-I'd give you everything, everything I can give to you and whatever you want.«_

_»Your strength corresponds to your rank, your existence is subordinated from birth to my word. There is nothing you could offer me that I'm interested in.«_

_»But Aniue... Samael...«_

_»You want to make a pact with me for your brother's sake?« Finally, Satan got hooked. It did not necessarily have to be a good sign, though. »What do you want from me exactly?«_

_Amaimon brooded. Should he dare? Satan's sudden interest in this pact was kind of suspicious to him. But, did he have a choice? Maybe the Lord of Darkness knew an adequate price for what the Earth King wanted... »I want Aniu... Samael to be safe. Therefore, I wish that you stay away from him.«_

_Satan sneered, and that very moment Amaimon acknowledged, he made a mistake. It was too late now, though. Just one glare and Amaimon dropped to his knees, only one flick of Satan's fingers and the Earth King convulsed with pain in every fibre of his body, hot like the fire of the limbo and as sharp and cold as frozen shards of glass. The pain was piercing, pulsatile and gnawing at the same time, it withdraw his air to breathe and the will to cry. Tortures only the God of Gehenna was able to command._

_»Hehehehe... d'you feel the pain? Splendid! Don't forget it. And now apologise for your impertinent demand.«_

_»F-father I'm sorry.« he whimpered._

_A content, cruel smile plastered Satan's lips. »Of course I won't fulfil your demand, at least not to the same degree that you wish. However, I can offer you that I'll restrain myself a bit if you are still eager to help your brother. After all, I couldn't bear to be a cruel father, could I?« Mocking laughter dripped from his lips like poison. »And now... the price.«_

_The pain stopped as suddenly as it had come. Amaimon could hardly stand his ground even though he was on all fours. His view was befogged, his limbs still twitched resembling a post quake shock. Yet he mustered to look up stoically at Satan to demonstrate that he was still determined to support Mephisto whatever it may cost._

_The God of Gehenna bent down in front of his son and cupped his chin, not in a gentle way like a lover would, but in a painful manner, forcing him to fix his gaze on Satan's eyes and piercing his cheeks with sharp claws. Satan forcefully tilted Amaimon's head with his fingers left to right, up and down as if he looked for something specific, but his eyes always remained fixed on the azure ones of his son._

_»Interesting.« Satan murmured, pondering. »The same passion like Samael, although for other reasons. Enduring pain you could easily avoid for the sake of disposition from dogged stubbornness. I see it in your eyes, too, even though the both of you differ so much from each other..«_

_Amaimon remained quiet, his eyes never breaking eye-contact with his father's. Yes, he was thick headed, after all this was for Mephisto's sake and thus he wouldn't surrender easily, even though he felt uneasy._

_»I want to have it, your passion, this is the price.«_

_»W-what? Just that... nothing else?!«_

_Indeed, back then Amaimon agreed light-headed to that pact, having no idea what it meant to lose one's passion... until the moment he lost it completely and everything became dreary and dull. Gehenna, Satan, his existence, Assiah... even Mephisto became dull to him up to a certain degree. Oh, he still obeyed his brother willingly and helped him out if it was necessary... yet, it wasn't the same like before. Sentiment got lost and only routine remained._

_Ever since that fateful day, he wasn't close to anyone or anything at all any longer... not even to himself._

* * *

><p>Amaimon sat on his haunches, sighing and brooding. His hand traced his chest for a second, the spot Satan chose to put his mark on to seal the pact, the spot he chose to snatch his passion from.<p>

As of recently he felt fragments of passion returning again, assuming the shape of rage and jealousy... and insatiable desire for Mephisto's attention. The restless demon king sighed again. This confusing mix of emotions inside was worrysome... if things stayed the way they were he might lose his sanity sooner or later.

* * *

><p>The days passed by without another incident. Neither Rin nor Yukio discussed the matter, mostly due to the fact that they hardly ever saw each other. The younger twin seemed to be swamped with work out of a sudden. He left the house before Rin woke up and came back again when Rin was already fast asleep. The only indication for him to return at all to the dorm was that his laundry piled up in the corner of their room and his cupboard got emptier day by day.<p>

If Rin wanted to confront his brother after lessons, he was quickly declined. _No time for chatting_, Yukio always said, or _there's a mission_...

But seven days after their trip into Mephisto's past, Rin refused to be ignored any longer.

BANG!

The plastering crumbled like snowflakes from the classroom's ceiling as the door hit the wall, after every attendant of cram school left - well, except for two.

»Yukio, we need to talk!«

The younger brother sighed irritated and rolled his eyes in annoyance. »I have no time, there's a mission in Yokohama. I'll be back in a few da-«

BANG!

Rins hands crashed down on the tabletop of the classroom's desk, causing the wood to splinter and the table to groan. »Fuck that damn mission! We talk now! No goddamn excuses!«

With stoic calmness Yukio readjusted his glasses and crossed his arms in front his chest, one eyebrow darting upwards. »Well then... talk.«

»Shura told me, you had a nervous breakdown in the staff room last week!«

»No, I hadn't.« Yukio answered, his voice calm and controlled. »It was merely dizziness. However, I fail to see _your_ problem with that, Nii-san.«

»You are my brother, damnit! I'm getting concerned about you if I hear such things!« Spontaneously Rin grabbed his brother by the shoulders and shook him softly. »Talk with me about stuff that bothers you. I know how you feel, damn! I feel the same, you know!«

As quiet and composed as the younger twin had been seconds ago, as effervescent and choleric he became the very next moment. He pulled away from Rin's clutch, slapped his hands from his shoulders and glared at him.

»You understand nothing! Talking does not extinguish the pictures from my mind. Talking does not turn back time to the moment when you had a choice! I don't talk about things, I don't _want_ to to talk about, let alone remember! Deal with that and leave me alone!«

Blue flames licked on Yukio's skin. Not once had he dedicated himself to them, ever since the Gehenna Gate incident. Not once had he made use of the flames during a mission. He'd always kept his demonical inheritance shut down deep inside, always mastered to control it, when Rin failed to do so ever and ever again. And now it broke lose like a rogue firestorm in a parched forest.

Rin took a step backwards, surprised at the sudden rage he was confronted with. It was so easy to forget that Yukio was a son of Satan, too, even though he had those slightly pointed ears.

»Yukio... calm down, okay?« He tried to reason... in vain, though.

* * *

><p>Mephisto was about to prepare the upcoming parent conference day and worked through his concept he needed to discuss with the staff members during their next staff meeting, when Shura Kirigakure thundered into his office, pinch clutching Yukio's and Rin's heads with each of her arms like two felons. She pushed both boys into the middle of the room and then turned towards the principal.<p>

»Mephisto, yer fosterlings, yer responsibility. Those guys smashed the classroom, fightin' with thar frickin' blue flames against one another. Had ter activate thar sealin' rings. Vatican won't be pleased, I bet.« she announced casting a concerned side glance towards the twins before looking at Mephisto again.

The demon principal stored his flamboyant, pink fountain pen away, moved the folder containing the meeting preparation sheets aside and leant back in his chair, observing the scenario with a sly grin.

»My gratitude for your operational awareness, Kirigakure-sensei. Let Vatican and both opponents be mine to worry about. You may leave.« he stated before he turned his full attention towards the boys who, each on his own accord, looked utterly ashamed.

The upper second class exorcist narrowed her eyes at him warningly before she nodded and turned to leave the office.

Mephisto rose and snapped his fingers to summon a pot of tea, as well as three teacups and a plate with biscuits, which were manifesting on the small table in front of his sofa. Both his half-brothers pinned their eyes on the ground firmly, obviously not daring to look him into his eyes. When he placed his hands on either one's back to gently conduct them to their seating-acommodation, both of them winced like beaten dogs. _My my, a bit jumpy, aren't we?_

The twins quickly withdrew from his gentle touch and seated themselves but none of them seemed to feel the necessity to explain what had happened. Guilty as charged, one might say, such a cumbrous situation.

Hiding his chortled laughter with a theatrical sigh Mephisto settled on his upholstered sofa and treated himself a cup of tea - the legendary ‚Dà Hóng Páo', an Oolong tea more expensive than gold, but so worth its price. Its bright orange colour, its mellow, rich aroma and its enduring aftertaste aspected in its favour and superior quality. The very first sip matched an orgasm for his taste buds, making the principal close his eyes in appreciative delight.

Both his half-brothers should consider themselves honoured that he offered them the opportunity to taste this rare, exceedingly precious tea. By mischance, though, they had the impertinence to ignore it completely and still remaining silent to top it all.

He narrowed his eyes at his protégés over the rim of his teacup, before he finally accepted his ungrateful duty to break the silence between them first.

»Very well, one of you should start initiating me into that hapless incident, meaning, _before_ we sit here for the rest of the evening in utter silence and twirl our thumbs, right? If I might suggest, let's hear the voice of reason first, Okumura-sensei.«

The addressed winced... again. »Sir, I... I lost control over my flames and Rin tried to stop me. It kind of got out of hand, though... well, at least until Shura-san appeared and repressed our powers with those sealing rings... that's about it.«

Mephisto sighed. This would be a tiresome night at this rate. »Basically, this is just a slightly different summary of what Kirigakure-sensei reported about five minutes ago and therefore no detailed information. My interest is pinpointed to the question on how such an unfortunate outbreak on your part could have happened. Be aware, that I wouldn't be so very curious if it were Rin running amok once again, knowing he is hot-tempered and negligent - oh, don't look at me like this, Rin, you know it's true - but, you, Okumura-sensei... I have to admit, that it surprises me to a certain degree that it seems to be your fault, judging you by your typical cautious and efficient ways of dealing with problems.« Mephisto noted, scrutinising Yukio thoughtfully, while spotting the younger twins shoulder's slump with every word he spoke. Quiet unusual for him, who would always appear straightened up and correct, no matter what.

»Sir, I..I-.«

»Fuck it!« Rin swore and rose from his seat, daring to throw a challenging glance at Mephisto with a weird mixed-up expression of wild determination and sheepish embarrassment.

Inwardly the demon grinned, outwardly he held his moderately impressed façade straight and added an extra portion of affronted dismay to it. »I stole your damned diary, flipped through the pages and then my blue flames went cracking your crazy seal on it. We both got absorbed into that bloody thing and saw... well, we saw things... about your past... in Gehenna.« Rin's choleric passion subsided in his voice, so that even Mephisto, with his distinctive sense of hearing, had to concentrate hard to catch the words.

When the principal reassembled the words in his mind, though, honest astonishment joined into his expression. Forest green eyes traced back to the miserable looking younger twin who made the impression that he wished to crawl under a rock and die. Yukio Okumura got a glimpse into his past as well? Indeed, this explained quite a lot... apart from that it was most entertaining.

»Such a charming choice of words, Rin-kun, especially if one considers your offending tone. It sounds like you wish to accuse me for _you_ stealing _my_ diary and snooping around in my past... or rather the both of you, as it seems.«

The teenager murmured a more or less adequate apology, but Mephisto did no longer listen, his mind had other fish to fry. It wasn't quite clear yet, why both twins got absorbed by his diary, even if they were together during the time Rin broke his seal.

The trips into Mephisto's past proved to be a rather complicated process in itself. The chairman constructed his seal that way that it only reacted to the matrix of Rin's blue flames and solely used those as an identification mark to transport the person's mind they belonged to for the short duration of carefully chosen memory sequences to Gehenna. If Yukio participated as well, there was only one logical explanation left: Their blue flames were practically identical, or, better said, they were two parts of a whole.

Unfortunately, Mephisto didn't calculate this possibility. It made the whole endeavour a little more difficult. More difficult, yes, but not impossible and he wouldn't be the grand Mephisto Pheles if he were unable to cope with such a challenge.

Two parties he'd have to persuade, twice as much salesmanship, but also twice as much fun. It was an easy equation.

Mephisto rose with the elegance of a predator about to take down its prey. He strolled to Rin who seemed less affected by the current events and pushed him down on his seat again with gentle force.

»We will have to postpone our little discussion until later. Wait here and don't touch anything apart from biscuits and tea. Okumura-sensei, follow me into the study room. I want to talk to you in private first.« The younger winced once again, before he nodded and rose to follow Mephisto with the air of an elite soldier around him into the aforesaid room.

_All that pretending to appear strong, Yukio Okumura, it will be your downfall if you keep it up like this._

The demon politely offered him to step in first and followed, closing the door shut, making sure that the other wouldn't hear the _clinck_ of the key as he locked them silently in. The young exorcist looked tense: his body trembling, his hands clenched to fists and standing there lost in space not daring to face him.

Officially Mephisto knew Yukio longer than Rin. Since his 7th year of age, being a frail and anxious boy, he had witnessed him grow up and studied his development and he did surely become a capable, courageous exorcist.

Up to a certain degree he even resembled his foster father very much. He was determined, brave and intelligent, however, he lacked that impressive mixture of recklessness and daredevil attitude, Shiro Fujimoto owned. The latter had learned to accept his weaknesses and had managed to convert them into strengths. However, Yukio was too sincere and tried too hard to suppress whatever he chose to be a weakness. A tragedy which searches its equals. At such rate he wouldn't ever be able to outgrow himself or develop further if he stubbornly refused to face his inner demons.

Quietly the Mephisto moved up to the boy, infiltrated his personal bubble intentionally and faced him. He didn't expect, though, that Yukio's shoulders trembled because the teenager started to cry, silently on his own and ashamed for it, just like that little helpless kid he once used to be...

»Oh, dear!« Mephisto reached for a handkerchief, a polka-dotted pink linen cloth, in his suit pocket and started to dry Yukio's tears away. To his disgrace he absolutely lacked the right, comforting words at the moment. He could charm and flirt away tears of a woman, but tears from a man were such a different playground.

»Sir Pheles... please. This is quite embarrassing enough for me.« The young exorcist, turned his face sideways, removed his glasses and stubbornly wiped the tears off his face with the sleeve of his trench coat. He closed his eyes for a moment, inhaled deeply twice or thrice to calm himself and put the glasses back onto the ridge of his nose. »Well, you wanted to speak with me... I excuse my little emotional breakdown, I'm prepared to talk now.«

_Let the game begin._

»A Swiss clockwork, mind you, is a masterpiece of mechanical systems. However, just a disarranged gearwheel in the whole structure will cause the watch to stop and thereby lose its functionality.«

»Watches can be repaired.«

Mephisto quirked an eyebrow knowingly, before he poked his forefinger against Yukio's chest. »Only up to a certain degree, I fear. A small, disarranged gearwheel can harm the whole construct severely if not treated immediately and with utmost care. No watchmaker in the world will be able to repair that sort of damage.« Finally, Yukio looked up at Mephisto, thoughtfully, almost desperately. Good, the boy got the metaphor. »It is a peculiar thing, a clockwork. Useful, indeed, yet, oh-so-delicate, don't you agree, Yukio?«

"Sir... What can I do?" Barely more than a whisper, but a cry for help nonetheless.

The demon principal grinned wolfishly. _Veni, Vidi, Vici._

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An:** Okay, another quick upload... my my, I'm really on a roll lately. xD Am not quite that pleased with the outcome of that chapter, especially the metaphor part... or Amaimon's pact... though. :\ And it's kinda hard to write Mephisto's point of view... hope he's not OOC. ._.;

Thanks to my reviewers, followers, readers. You are encouraging me to give it my best. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Mata ne~ Zeitdieb


	8. Chapter 07 - Little Puppet

**Puppeteer  
><strong>Chapter 7: Little Puppet

* * *

><p><em>Never listen to a demon's deceptive words.<em>

It was the one golden rule Shiro always insisted on thumping into Yukio's head, whenever he had the opportunity. And Yukio memorized it well... but now he was trapped like a mouse in a cage.

On the one side, his inner turmoils took the shape of a howling hurricane, destroying everything on its way. It shook his barriers and made his façade crumble bit by bit. How long was he able to withstand such forces without serious harm? How long would it take for him to fail completely?

And on the other hand, Sir Pheles, Samael, offered his help. The demon king of time. He was the second strongest in Gehenna's hierarchy and apart from Satan no one else was able to handle such a strong demon. How was Yukio Okumura to cope with such a powerful foe? A foe considered to be on Vatican's side, even.

If Yukio refused to let the principal help him, sooner or later he would break. He was pretty sure about it.

If he accepted his help, it would most-likely end up in misfortune, if not ruin.

Trapped between despair and perdition. And, to top it all, there seemed to be no way out of it.

Sir Pheles unintentionally put him in a check-mate situation. Wait... unintentional? Yukio snorted and looked up into those taunting forest green, reptile-like eyes, before he registered that impertinent sneer of his. No, by no chance was this mere coincidence. Mephisto Pheles was known to be a fly strategist with an aptitude for callous calculation.

Yukio's mind raced as he put hints together like a jigsaw puzzle.

This wasn't about coincidences... it was a solid plan.

»You...!« he narrowed his eyes at the principal and reached for his two faithful companions at his back, getting them out of their holsters and pointing their barrels directly at Sir Pheles. How could he have ever felt pity for this foul creature? »The diary... You wanted Rin to find and purse it!«

The director smirked, briefly squinted on the handguns in mild amusement and didn't seem to be at all impressed by this threat. »Bravo, Yukio. You are such an extraordinarily smart boy.«

»And you knew that Rin's blue flames would unlock your seal... no... you constructed it this way, so that only Rin could break it.«

»That's also quite correct.« The wicked smile on his thin lips intensified, the corners of his mouth twitching mockingly.

Yukio's hands shook slightly as unwanted pictures forced themselves back into his mind, even though he wanted to suppress them so badly. The demon in front of him placed them there deliberately against his will. Sympathy and hatred likewise intermingled to a nauseating mental cocktail of utter confusion. »Why?« The young exorcist croaked and was temporarily startled about his brittle voice. »Why all this?«

»Is this the question you want to ask?« The principal grinned jeeringly, unimpressed by the weapons fixed on him as he approached his youngest brother. »Yukio be honest, at least to yourself. You would rather want to know, 'why me?', am I correct?«

The exorcist shook his head reluctantly and retreated, step by step, until he was caught between Sir Pheles and a bookshelf. His fingers on the triggers trembled deceitfully... just as deceitful as the demon's words. Damn. Yukio braced himself, glared at his opponent and raised his guns threateningly. »No I must not listen to your false words. Stay where you are or else...«

The demon merely clicked his tongue disapprovingly and shook his head with a compassionate smile. »You really do insist on denying your own desires. Sometimes a genius and sometimes a fool, I daresay. Alas, use your brain, Yukio, you are intelligent enough. It's not that simple, is it? On the one hand, I am your superior and an important member of the True Cross Order. If you shoot me down, it will be you getting into more trouble than you could possibly imagine right now. Furthermore, your ammunition won't affect me in the slightest. To say the least, it's rather insulting that you even consider mere holy silver bullets would cause any harm to me. And on the other hand...« Within a split-second the principal was so close at Yukio's side that it made the hair on his neck stood on end. »...who am I?«

Yukio stiffened even more. »M-Mephisto Pheles... Sir.«

»Yes, yes... I'm also that one... apart from all the other names which have been given to me by the humans in Assiah. However, who am I really? I know that you know it.« he whispered close to his ear, not necessarily in a malicious manner but rather silkily... yet no less dangerous.

»Samael... King of Time...«

»Exactly...« In a nimble, smooth gesture the principal picked one of the two guns from Yukio's hands and swiftly pointed it at the young teacher's temple with a self-satisfied grin.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. CLICK.

Yukio flinched with every pull of the trigger. But there was only clicking, never a shot, as if the ammo clip was empty. But this... impossible! His guns were always cocked and he was absolutely certain that this specific one still contained 9 bullets exactly.

A soft chuckle to his left interrupted his train of thoughts. »When you went ablaze the heat of your blue flames melted the ammunition inside the chambers. Both your guns are therefore useless.« The demon principal skillfully flipped the weapon around his forefinger at the trigger guard in the same casual manner cowboys in old western movies did. Then he clutched his slender fingers around the run of the gun and gently nudged the pistol grip against Yukio's shoulder. »You won't be able to cause any damage with these, I fear.«

Trembling fingers closed themselves around the gun's grip as Yukio took it from Sir Pheles hand. That was bad... he was practically defenseless against this demon and completely and utterly at his mercy.

»Can they be repaired?« he questioned with a sigh, gazing down on his loyal fellows in his hands, studying every groove and every tiny scratch on the sheathing. They were a present of his father, a reward when he successfully acquired his Dragoon Meister. They were his pride and precious. So many pleasant memories clung to those weapons and whenever he battled demons with them he felt like his father was still at his side... and never felt left alone.

The principal snickered cruelly. »Hahaha... marvelous! You're mind certainly seems to be in disarray, if this is your only concern right now. Hahaha... hehe...«

Yukio shot him a glare, as he put the weapons back into their holsters. »They are of personal value for me and irreplaceable. Father gave them to me.« He stated and readjusted his glasses on his nose. That was rather careless. Why did he let himself get provoked by Sir Pheles, informing him about something as private as this? The demon probably didn't even understand emotional appreciation of such kind.

»Run length 6 inches, caliber 9 mm, custom-made walnut wood grip panels, titanium gun slide, emblems of True Cross Order engraved on both sides of both guns as well as protective Kanji on the runs and a tiny dedication from Shiro on the underside of each trigger guard...« Yukio simply stared at his superior. How did he...?

Although his facial expression hadn't quite changed, his features seemed to become softer and milder... almost reflective in a way. »Pffff. . . hahaha... Shiro... hehehe... he nearly went into raptures over those guns so that I memorize all the silly details about them... he was such a gun-geek at times.« Sir Pheles swiped a tear from the corner of his eye, before he bend forward, almost towering over the young teacher, and cupped Yukio's chin. »Nevertheless we are not done yet, are we?«

Caught somewhere between shock and astonishment at this sudden change of behaviour Yukio acted like a deer caught in headlights and remained stunned. He felt like made of marble-stone, unable to move and certainly unable to escape from Sir Pheles, who was far too close to his face for his liking by now, his grin menacingly displaying his razor-sharp fangs and sending ice-cold shivers down Yukio's spine.

_Demons have no concept of privacy. They are curious beings wanting to examine every bit of you like a scientist would a laboratory rat. Even if they don't exactly mean to harm, their curiosity may kill you, that's what I want to say._

»Sir Pheles... keep distance, please.«

The grin widened for a short moment but the demon released him and pulled away, taking a couple of steps backwards and putting a hand on his hip, while disapprovingly tilting his forefinger from right to left like a metronome. »Such a shame... you mistrust me way too much, Yukio. Although I generously offered my help, in two cases even. And in return I expect nothing more than a little courtesy.«

Yukio snorted, partly bemused, partly indignant. That was just ridiculous. »You have taken advantage of Rin and me. You have forced us to experience things which we never wanted to experience, just for some unknown reason... yes, you are the cause for all this... this shit! And knowing you you won't just reveal your plans to us until we're stuck so deep in there that we hardly get out of it. It would be naive and foolish to show any sympathy and trust in you.«

If Sir Pheles was affronted by his statement, he did a damn good job in hiding it. His expression didn't falter or even shift. »My, how rude. I'm a very honorable and benevolent demon, mind you. But, I have to admit, your vigilance demonstrates that your severely disturbed mental state did not affect your judgment completely. However, I never talked about sympathy and trust, something as trivial and volatile as this means nothing to me... Besides, judging your inner riot I do assume you already feel sympathy for me, do you not? Maybe I'm not an expert on behavioral patterns and emotions of human beings, yet I spent quite some time in studying human traits and therefore am absolutely certain about following conclusion: The simple fact that your mind is in disarray due to your knowledge regarding my past in Gehenna, is proof enough that a trace of sympathy exists. Otherwise you simply wouldn't care, would you?« The sparkling in his eyes seemed so mockingly know-it-all and self-assured that Yukio would have wiped it from his face with his fist if he wasn't utterly right... and well, if Yukio was as hot-tempered as his older brother. »Furthermore, I do admit I expected that Rin gives in to his curiosity and purses the diary once he lay his eyes on it, but I could never be sure for certain. It may have occurred that our brother succumbs to a sudden trace of virtue, after all, the calculated residual risk amounted up to 5,3%. Now, what I want to say is that I never forced Rin into anything at any time. And additionally I never included you into my plans at all. So you see, at large, things may have developed for my benefit, but there are still one or two small interference factors which I will have to correct.«

Yukio turned into a pillar of marble-stone again. So he wasn't part of the plan? He was nothing more than an _interference factor_ which had to be taken care of? Knowing Sir Pheles this most likely turned out to be real bad. By instinct he reached for his guns when the demon approached him once again, but then he remembered they were still useless. He needed to focus on another way out of this... quickly. But the result was quite disillusioning: He needed a miracle.

The principal of True Cross Academy bent forward and propped both hands on either side of Yukio's head on the bookshelf so that the young exorcist remained trapped between them. Leaning down closer the demon grinned, baring his fangs, while whispering to the boy's ear in a dangerous tone.

»Apart from all that, dear brother, for you there's already no way out of this.«

* * *

><p>Rin behaved for the first ten or so minutes as Mephisto had told him to, helping himself to a cup of tea and eating two biscuits. But he instantly got bored from sitting about and doing nothing specific. After all, it was anyone's guess, how long Yukio and Mephisto might discuss the emotional constitution of his younger brother. Yukio used to be pretty stubborn regarding the matter and Mephisto wasn't quite renowned for his sensitive side. It might take ages until they showed up again.<p>

So he rose from his armchair and started to inspect the principal's office. Rin noticed that there were new anime figures and gismos in Mephisto's fancy glass cabinet since last time and there was a new, strange object on his desk as well. A snow dome? In the middle of summer?

Curiously the teenager stepped closer and inspected the globe-shaped thing. No, it wasn't a snow dome, it rather resembled a crystal ball. Rin threw a skeptical sideway glance to the door to the study. Did the clown try himself at fortune telling? Did he probably even master it? But a crystal ball was certainly redundant for the King of Time... wasn't it?

He wrapped his hands around the crystalline object and experimentally mumbled some cryptic, mystical nonsense. Nothing happened. Of course not... it was probably just a weird, over expensive decoration like most of Mephisto's interior, very likely nothing more than a paperweight. Rin sighed in disappointment and shot another glance at the door to the study. Should he dare?

Silently he tiptoed towards said door and tried to eavesdrop. Silence... crap! The room was probably soundproofed by one of Mephisto's little tricks. How boring was that? The half-demon pulled a sulky face and scuffled to the seating accommodations again, this time sitting down on the more comfortable sofa and curling up on it. Since nothing entertaining seemed to happen any time soon he could just as well sleep.

* * *

><p>***TBC***<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An: I don't know what happened here... Mephisto kinda acted out on his own accord, being creepy, cruel and malicious and... oh, come on, ain't he sexy like that? xD** **I actually planned to free Amaimon from his prison sell in this chapter, before he completely goes bonkers. But seems like Mephisto wanted more display time than I expected... he's such a diva. v.v; And poor Yukio... I'm a bad girl doing this to him... still trapped with this maniac, eccentric clown of a brother. *caresses Yukio key chain mirror*  
><strong>

**Had to do some serious research about gun parts. Hope I got it all right. ?_? And I hope you still enjoy the story. I know the pace slowed rapidly down, but I promise it will be worth it... xD Special thanks to my reviewers. Your words always encourage me. :'3**


	9. Chapter 08 - By Your Side

**Puppeteer  
><strong>Chapter 8: By Your Side

* * *

><p>There it was again... that anxious child who shook with fear in the face of a demon. Though, he could hardly blame the young Okumura for it, after all, he wasn't just any demon. But Yukio was a bit too naive in believing that he would still be alive if Mephisto wanted to kill him in the first place.<p>

»Sir Pheles... Distance...!«

Mephisto chuckled. Oh no... not this time. It was about time for a little demonstration of powers. Could he make use of Yukio or could he not? »But why? It is really cozy like this, isn't it? Or do I make you feel a tad bit uncomfortable~?« he purred into the young exorcist's ear and found it extraordinarily entertaining to see his stern face derail into a not-too-amused expression. Of course, Mephisto dared to go a bit further and stepped closer until their bodies almost touched.

_Drip_!

Inside Yukio - Mephisto was pretty sure of it - there must have been some kind of barrel filled with suppressed emotions. Up until now said barrel was probably filled to the brim. He merely needed to add some more droplets of unwanted feelings and the insides of the vessel would overflow. And Mephisto could almost hear them drum onto the surface, faintly playing Yukio's downfall march.

»Sir... I don't feel comfortable like this at all! Back off!« Yukio placed both his hands on Mephisto's chest, trying to push him away, but the demon was stronger and pretty stubborn as well. In fact it was a terribly poor attempt at getting rid of him, it rather pushed him on to go further.

How far would Yukio Okumura let him go until he realized he had another, more powerful weapon apart from his guns and hands? How long until he would willingly go ablaze for his own safety? Very well, time to find that one out.

»I've spent many hours with your foster father in this room. And we never went in here for research purposes... well, not _ordinary _research_,_ actually... if you know what I'm talking about...« Mephisto whispered smugly.

_Drip-drip!_

His words developed an amusing effect: If it was even possible, the colour drained almost completely from Yukio's face by now and his facial expression hardened to a stoned mask.

The principal pressed on, now purposely pushing his body against his, while licking over the edges of Yukio's ear... »Wouldn't you like to follow in your father's footsteps?« ...and gently nipped on the soft flesh of his earlobe.

_Drip-drip-drip... SPLASH!_

The next thing Mephisto remembered was a sudden flash of blue all around him and a dull pain when he hit the wall back-first. The force of Yukio's outbreak had him catapulted through the closed door to his study, which would serve as fire wood now at its best, to his office. Groaning but rather contented with the result, the demon licked over his upper lip catching the tiny rivulet of blood leaking from his nose and grinning like a child in a candy store.

»What the fuck is going on here?!« Rin, startled by the sudden pandemonium, spurted over to Mephisto and grabbed him by the collar. »What did you do to Yukio, damn clown?!«

Mephisto didn't dignify Rin with even the slightest of interest, casually brushed his hands from his reverse and pushed him aside, his eyes still paying full attention to the other twin who was engulfed in Satan's blue flames. Such a pretty sight, those flames... he had to admit they were indeed mesmerizing.

A soft, dangerous growl escaped Yukio who was standing in the door frame on the opposite side of the office and looking like he was about to jump the principal's throat any moment. »How dare you...?!« Satan's youngest offspring slowly moved closer towards him, not giving in to his tempting power completely. »... after everything you experienced yourself, after everything you already did to us... you are aware that all this shocked Rin and myself supremely, but you still... how could you... something as disgusting as this?! Tch!« The fire around him danced more wildly and blazed up with crackling sound, even scorching a couple of Mephisto's precious pieces of furniture.

The young exorcist was indeed fuelled by rage, but he somehow managed to keep his mind focused even though his flames went berserk all around him... of course. Yukio Okumura was cut from different cloth than Rin, being the control freak he was, but he was unable to gain complete control.

»Yukio... goddammit, get a grip!« Rin approached his brother, his hands clenched into fists, first trying to reason with him, before wanting to rely on brute force. This scene resembled a corny farce in so many aspects that it seemed almost ironic, so that the principal couldn't hold back a sudden burst of a laughter.

Yet, shortly after, his hearty laughter died away as the blue flames leaped onto his desk, setting everything on it on fire. Papers, school files, his presentation folder, all of his precious Merchandise items, even the PC screen went ablaze. But Mephisto's forest green eyes could only stare at one object in the blue inferno at the present moment: The glassy surface of ‚Die Kammer des Stillstands' ruptured, cracking in the smouldering heat and forming deep rifts, before the glass actually started to melt.

He didn't hesitate any longer. In a haste he strode forward, before counting to three in German and snapping his fingers.

* * *

><p>Most of the time Amaimon, spent lying (or did he float?) somewhere in this white nothingness. He had given up on dwelling in his thoughts or on hoping that his brother came to free him from this prison in foreseeable time. He was filled with tormenting boredom from head to toe, a boredom that consumed him so much that he didn't even have the will to care about it any longer. Besides, there was nothing in this room which could provide his boredom with remedy.<p>

Yet, occasionally panic would arise and overcome him. How long would he still be stuck in here? What, if his brother simply forgot about him? Would he then be doomed to squat in this nothingness forever? Completely without any fun and candy? Without any sort of occupation? Could a demon die of boredom, wither, like a plant which wasn't taken proper care of?

At such moments Amaimon's thumbnail and, when this one was chewed up rather rapidly, also his thumb suffered most under the tormenting uncertainty. It calmed the mind of the Earthking a bit and soothed his inner rage at the same time.

He was caught in such a panic moment, when a blazing blue sea of flames swept over him and surrounded the area he currently occupied. At the same time, the floor, no, the whole construct started to tremble like there was an earthquake. Startled, the Earthking jumped to his feet. He hadn't summoned any earthquake... apart from that, he couldn't remember that this ability would have ever shown any effect inside here.

Above all the deadly silence, which filled the room was still present in a weird way: No crackling sound from the flames, no noise of an earthquake, only silence... up until the moment a rattling deafening clash resounded. Instantly the Earthking pressed his hands on his sensitive ears and looked around hectically.

What was that?

The blue flames clouded his range of sight, but finally he recognized what happened. The Whiteness around him seemed to melt and flow downwards like some sticky, thick syrup... revealing... clocks... innumerable watches, hour glasses, gear wheels and... bones...? What the...?! His gaze roamed around briefly, every clock seemed to move differently: one faster, the other one slower, some even displayed time warps and yet another one ran backwards in time. It seemed like a conceptless chaos and the longer the Earthking seemed to look at it the more he felt himself driven to the edge of insanity.

He quickly averted his gaze sideways and stared at the fire embankment, which surrounded him, looking for a gap, an escape route from the heat which slowly fed and licked on his far-too-human body. But there was none.

Was this Aniue's doing?

Then, all of a sudden, he lost hold and fell as if the floor opened up below his feet and swallowed him. The rattling sound never faded during the whole time, instead the level of it seemed to increase now. No, it wasn't rattling, it was more like cries and lamentations, so deafening that even his hands on his ears didn't suffice any longer to reduce them to a tolerable measure. They crept mercilessly into his auditory canal, fed themselves on his eardrums and drilled into his brain, adding up to the feeling of pure madness and causing a pungent, impulsive pain.

What kind of terrible torture was this?

»ANIUE!« he screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping that someone came to help him out of this misery, even though he hardly believed anyone could hear him. His mind unhooked itself for self-protection reasons in a rather unpleasant way and the blackness of unconsciousness washed over him in the most impossible of moments. He was sure, he couldn't survive this, was his last thought, before he gave in and fainted.

He didn't register that a hand grasped his wrist and drew him to a body which smelled sweet and heavy after bergamot, sandal wood and cinnamon.

* * *

><p>Rin already had experienced some sides of Mephisto now but this one, which he had shown at the moment of his disappearance, was entirely different than everything he had seen on the man's face before. It was just a mere glimpse, but he had seen the concern in his eyes. What was going on here?<p>

With Mephisto gone poof in a cloud of pink-coloured smoke, he had started to persuade Yukio into calming down. After that goal was successfully achieved, they together extinguished the blue flames in the office, before they lazily collapsed on the big couch, while the younger twin started explaining what had happened in the study.

»You think he wanted to drive you mad like this or did he actually want to make a pass at you?« Rin asked nonchalantly and looked at his younger brother.

Yukio merely shrugged. »I have absolutely no idea. The tricky thing about Sir Pheles is that one can never be sure what he's aiming at... it's up to anyone's guess, what of this he intended. Maybe he aimed for both options, maybe even for none at all. His schemes are beyond predictable, his goals are far from certain and his ways to get there are usually pretty dubious.« Yukio sighed. »Anyways, I shouldn't have lost control like this.«

Rin placed a hand comradely on his otouto's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. »You know, it's not like you have to face all of this alone. I'm here, too, after all. And if that perverted clown keeps on molesting you like this, I'm gonna punch that smirk out of his creep-face... no matter how much sympathy I felt for him.« The elder smiled confidently, winked supportingly and pointed with the thumb of his free hand to his chest.

»Nii San...« A soft, but honest smile graced Yukio's lips.

»Che... I've got such a stubborn, small brother. It certainly is hard to protect you from the cruel outside world like that.«

Yukio chuckled. »Little? After all, I'm about seven centimeters taller than you... «

»Oi...«

»...and actually you are far more stubborn than I am.«

"Oi...!"

"Apart from that, I am the one protecting you nowadays, am I not? Without me you'd end up in even more trouble than we-"

»Oi-oi, four-eyes! You want trouble with me?«

Rin was about to teach Yukio a lesson in a fraternal manner about proper behaviour towards an older brother when the principal manifested in the office again. The squabbling twins stopped immediately with their banter and looked up interested.

»Off the couch!« Mephisto growled in an unusual impatient peremptory tone as he paced the office. Rin jumped aside and even Yukio didn't hesitate to move. The exceptionally grave intonation of the principals voice didn't tolerate any protest.

Rin recognized, when Mephisto swiftly passed by, that he carried an unconscious figure in his arms, Amaimon, exclusively recognisable by the ragged brown and green coloured clothes. Mephisto gently and carefully placed him on the sofa, before he started to examine him briefly, checking his pulse, body temperature and breathing. Then he paused thoughtfully for an instant, before smacking the unconscious Earthking right in the face.

»Dear God, Sir! That's no proper way to treat a patient!« Yukio exclaimed indignantly, obviously not capable of watching this any longer without intervening.

The principal growled deeply and cast an extremely grim glare at both of them, reminding Rin alarmingly of how much he looked like the demon he once used to be. Rin swallowed, but nodded then, agreeing with Yukio.

»Yukio's right... and he's a Doctor...«

The demon gave the twins a sceptically scrutinizing look, letting his forest green eyes dart between them from one to the other as if following an exciting tennis match. »With other words you want to help? Why would you do that?«

»Ani...ue...?« Amaimon groaned and slightly writhed in pain. The parts of his skin which were unprotected by his clothes bulged in horrible burn blisters or were completely charred. Rin took in a sharp breath, when seeing that... he was sure, that no human would survive something like that... but could a demon?

Mephisto's look turned to the pitiful figure on the sofa. »Ssshhhh... Amaimon, I'm here.« The principal spoke soothingly and put his hand on the demon's one, his thumb describing gentle circles on the back of it. Then he scowled. "I could need some assistance, I guess."

Rin cast a sideway glance at Yukio who nodded in silent agreement and instantly slipped into his Doctor role, examining his patient and questioning Mephisto systematically about what had happened to Amaimon. The principal informed them rather truthfully and patiently and explained how he found Amaimon in the depths of that crystal ball that he called _Die Kammer des Stillstands, w_hile Yukio started injecting the one or other substance into the arm bend of the wounded demon.

Strangely enough Rin felt suddenly pretty out of place. Mephisto was occupied with Amaimon's reactions to the medication, while he kept on explaining, Yukio was engaged in the treatment and Amaimon was unconscious. The only thing Rin could do was standing about and watch. His sword skills weren't of any help at all, neither were his blue flames. And the catalogue of stirring questions which buzzed around in his mind wasn't appropriate being asked in such a serious situation.

He merely gazed at the pain consumed face of the Earthking and wondered. After what Mephisto had done to him, punished him even, what kept Amaimon at his side? What was it that bonds a demon to another like that? Were it those small gestures? Or was it the hope - where ever Amaimon took that from - that Mephisto loved him in the same way Rin loved his brother? Or did love mean nothing to a demon? Was it only a question of loyalty? And if so... what distinguished this kind of loyalty from what humans called love?

Rin shook his head. These were too many questions, too many thoughts. And all of them raised still more questions. Way too confusing for his little pea brain! He knew that he wasn't smart enough to answer them on his own accord. He would have to wait and find it out.

Resolutely, he took a step forward, bent down until his face hovered over the Earthking's face and poked Amaimon's cheek gently with his forefinger. »Oi, Broccoli. I know almost nothing about you and your nerve-racking bastard of a big brother hides more than he betrays. You owe me some explanations, right? So, don't you dare go dying on me now... Aniki.«

* * *

><p>***TBC***<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An: Huff... what a troublesome chapter... so much action. XD Hope I didn't rush things too much... v_v; And it seems I like to make my favourite characters suffer to great extends. *cough* Will Amaimon survive? If so will he blame his brother? Will Mepisto ever be nice to him? And will Rin and Yukio spent the rest of their lives in Mephisto's office? Who knows... xP**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and well taken care of. ;3**


	10. Chapter 09 - The Beast

**Puppeteer  
><strong>Chapter 9: The beast

* * *

><p>It wasn't that Mephisto didn't expect Amaimon to blame him afterwards. After all, he imprisoned him in <em>die Kammer des Stillstands<em> and he also stirred Yukio's blue flames. It was even part of his plan that Amaimon got hurt and needed time to recover now. Well, he had wished for less disastrous proportions on the matter but it was his full responsibility nonetheless.

Yet, Mephisto was aware that humankind committed themselves to each other in joint sorrow and cataclysm. Be it a natural disaster, a war, a killing spree or just a brother in need. Rin and Yukios efforts to help the Earthking's recovery confirmed that the demon principal backed the right horse.

Mephisto never made any thoughtless or careless decisions. It was all a part of his plan... or as humankind put it, part of _his scheme._ They were deliberated with utmost care and based on innumerable considerations. At times they were risky, too, but they promised a success at a high rate.

Demons always manipulated, assembling scenarios with highest possible pass rate and using any means to receive the desired results. Naturally, the executive force always would end up to be the demon of lowest rank, the one taking the highest risk, in this case Amaimon. It was so easy to go by the law of demon kind, yet, there was this importunate trifle which went by the name of doubt...

* * *

><p>Amaimon's eyes cracked open first after one night of recovery. Just one night and most of his wounds of body and mind were gone almost completely.<p>

His body still felt slightly stiff and sore in some places when he rose into a sitting position, but it wasn't worth mentioning. He was draped on Mephisto's oversized bed, surrounded by soft down-filled cushions and wrapped up in a warm blanket. His ordinary clothing had been replaced by a Yukata, a dark blue one with Coal Tar pattern. It was a custom-made present from Aniue. Underneath he was bandaged on various places. It itched slightly, but, being one of the few demons possessing knowledge of a healer, he knew that itching was a symptom for cure making progress. Somebody had taken care of his injuries... someone who knew what he or she was doing, so he instantly excluded Mephisto from his list of caretakers.

Thinking about Aniue... where was he, by the way?

Silently the Earthking slipped from the bed and sneaked off to the corridor, soundlessly making his way over to the door of Mephisto's office and eavesdropped. He wasn't allowed to enter the room when somebody was in Aniue's presence.

»...neither your guinea pigs nor your entertainment program!« That voice... Amaimon recalled it belonged to Rin Okumura's twin brother... what was his name again? »We want explanations on this matter! What do you want from us?«

»You have to be a little more patient. Time will reveal-«

»Oh come on! Quit getting out of a tight spot, you damned clown! Do you really think we gonna play this cat-and-mouse game with you forever? Forget it and fess up!« No doubt, this was Rin. His vulgar, disrespectful way of talking to Aniue was unmistakable. What was going on in there?

»I assure you I don't intend to cause any harm on either one of you. I give you my word as a gentleman on that.«

»Fuck your word! Put your cards on the table, now!« A growl, a flash of blue and the sound of a chair hitting the ground. Rin went berserk in there, it seemed.

»Nii-san, that's not helping!«

»How very ill-bred... tame your tongue and sheathe your sword, young man, or I'll nullify my word for self-protection-reason. At least try to use your brain once, it would be extremely unwise to make me your enemy in your current situation. Just yesterday both of you have delivered Vatican a wonderful excuse to exchange your period of grace by a seat on top of the stake. I am the ace up your sleeves, the only one you have right now. You may correct me if I'm mistaken, though.«

Silence spread in the office. Obviously the message cast its effect upon the twins. Amaimon impatiently chewed on his thumbnail. He wanted to know more about Mephisto's plans as well... still after all the punishment... but if Aniue caught him here eavesdropping. Not good, not good... it would be better to go back into bed and pretend that he didn't hear anything.

The door to the office opened up precisely at this moment and Mephisto stood in front of him. »I knew it... I knew that this noise sounded familiar and here I am proved right. Amaimon.« he said with a broad grin.

Amaimon winced. His habit had betrayed him. Damn! This meant trouble. Instinctively he retreated even if he knew that he could never escape from Aniue. Mephisto shut the office door silently in the meantime. Did he lock out eye-witnesses...? Oh, this wasn't a good sign! Why didn't he stay in bed?

Amaimon stumbled backwards now, trying to bring distance between the both of them. Maybe it was pathetic but panic didn't let him think in a reasonable way. He acted just out of instinct. An instinct which was branded stronger into a demon's mind than anything: The will to survive.

From then on everything proceeded terribly fast. Mephisto grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him close with a strength and determination Amaimon couldn't match. Yet he tried. His claws scratching the skin and his teeth driving into the flesh didn't help, though. Mephisto ignored his attempts to free himself and remained adamant. Soon Amaimon would get punished once again. Why did he always fail to pick the right choices?

Panic strangled him and he squinted out of reflex, avoiding to face that anger from his brother. Nowadays there didn't seem to be anything else than anger in those forest green eyes.

Inwardly he prepared himself for the pain-to-come, externally he stiffened. Mephisto was so merciless at times. A few scratches and burn blisters wouldn't restrain him to make the Earthking suffer.

But nothing happened. At least nothing of what he had expected...

The Earthking felt the comforting warmth of Aniue's chest and one arm snaking around his slim upper body, drawing him even closer, while one hand softly patted his hair.

It took Amaimon long to realize that this was all Mephisto did to him. Holding and patting. Eventually, his body started to relax into the soft embrace, clinging to Mephisto and enjoying the desired attention. He had longed for that and it felt incredibly good. Finally he dared to open his eyes and looked up into his brother's face, inquiringly and insecure.

No anger was in his eyes and an almost gentle smile lay on his lips. Such a rare sight but all the more precious, like a gift that one had to earn himself first. How did he earn it, though?

»Come on in... there is a lot of explanation ahead.« he told the Earthking in gentle tones and directed him into the office, where Rin and Yukio waited, both of them throwing daggers at Mephisto before realizing with mild astonishment that Amaimon accompanied him. The atmosphere in here appeared to be tense, Amaimon registered.

He narrowed his eyes and growled warningly at his younger brothers. Such young half demons, didn't have the right to exchange challenging glances with Aniue.

»There there... Amaimon. Be nice to Rin and Yukio, they have treated your injuries with utmost care. Now, come here.« Mephisto seated himself on the sofa opposite the Okumura twins and gestured for Amaimon to join him there. The Earthking followed the invitation and crawled onto Mephisto's lap, still casting warning glares at his two younger brothers.

So what? They took care of his injuries... nice of them, but he didn't owe them anything. He never asked for medical treatment and he didn't need their treatment to recover, anyway. Help didn't justify the disrespectful tone towards Mephisto.

* * *

><p>This was... plain ridiculous! Amaimon wasn't just unbelievingly ungrateful towards them, he also still ate out of Mephisto's hands, like a trained dog. Rin couldn't understand this, no matter how hard he tried..<p>

Rin and Yukio spent the night in one of Mephisto's guest-room in Faust Mansion. It had been late and the demon principal thought it best to let them stay over-night after yesterday's eventful evening. They were awake for quite some time, exchanging thoughts. Rin had revued the former events and discussed them with Yukio.

After his second fit of rage in one day the younger twin seemed to be too leached out, to stem the stubbornness of his older brother and discussed the matter with him, sharing his thoughts and considerations.

At long last they had fallen asleep with the certainty that Mephisto had some kind of plan, that both of them were part of said plan and that the stupid clown didn't shy away from any measures to accomplish his goal. They just didn't know what he aimed for. Therefore they had decided to confront him after their opulent breakfast the next morning - luckily a Sunday.

The principal owed them explanations and answers and they didn't plan to let him get rid of them so easily. But Mephisto came prepared like always. He had them in his grip with his trump going by the name of Vatican. That bastard!

»Aniue... what did actually happen? I remember vaguely being surrounded by blue flames and melting whiteness... and there were clocks and cries... so irritating and confusing.« Amaimon broke the silence with his monotone voice, snuggling his head against his brother's chest. Tzk... as if that bastard clown was worth this gesture of affection.

To the astonishment of everyone for once Mephisto didn't avoid the question with one of his many excuses, but patiently answered it instead: »You were caught in the time vortex, Amaimon. It's the centre of my strength, the deepest part of my heart. When the blue flames started to melt _Die Kammer des Stillstands_, its matter was no longer stable enough to keep itself upright and therefore retired to its origin.«

That was all Greek for Rin. However, Yukio seemed interested in the subject, bending forward in his seat and trying to catch everything being said.

»I see... but that sight and those cries nearly drove me over the edge of sanity...why or, better, how so?«

The principal brooded a while, twirling his goatee with his forefinger. An answer to this question didn't seem to be so simple. »The visual aspects of time is something the mind can not grasp, it's unimaginable for those who aren't me. It is just an assumption, but I guess what you saw and heard was probably nothing more than an illusion cast by your mind. After all, a mind knows best how to protect itself if overtaxed and no one else but the King of Time and Space himself can grasp the whole extent of the time vortex.«

»And what..?«

Mephisto shook his head with a lenient smile. »I cannot explain it. I couldn't even paraphrase it. It is an extent far beyond anyone's imagination. Even if I told you that I know what past, presence and future look like in all possible and impossible parallel existing dimensions at this very moment... it would just be a minimal fraction of the whole truth. «

Amaimon nodded thoughtfully. However, Rin understood less and less. How could one individual have a knowledge that no-one else could understand in the slightest?

»Summing up, you are saying that you carry the knowledge of all times...?« Yukio expressed.

»Nay... it's not that simple, unfortunately. I don't permanently know everything about the run of time... as I said before, it's complicated... at least for others.«

Yukio considered the words, Rin could tell. But he seemed to be really curious and couldn't keep himself from asking further questions. Unlike himself, his younger brother always craved for knowledge. »Let's say, if I'd ask you now, whether you plan your actions considering all opportunities given and knowing the outcomes of every opportunity before it all happens...?«

Mephisto nodded approvingly. »Even this question isn't easily answered. I do indeed plan my actions with my knowledge. After all, who could blame me for wanting to be successful? However, time is not an absolute term, it changes and deforms with any moment passing by and outside influences have an effect on it as well: every action opens further paths splitting into uncountable branches, every single thought forms new timelines, sometimes even melts them together into something utterly new. Time is permanently in motion and it gets permanently re-written«

Just listening to this cryptic talk caused a stinging headache. And Rin didn't even try to understand what was said. It was way too difficult for him, too abstract and way too physical. So what must it have felt like to fall into that time vortex...?

Yukio let himself sink against the armrest of his chair and whistled in amazement. »This exceeds my imagination by far... but such knowledge must be tremendously exhausting.«

Mephisto merely shrugged. »I decided to adapt this role and learned to grow into it.« he stated. »I don't want to claim that it was always an easy way but, if one strives for great power, one also has to be ready to make equally great sacrifices. «

»Wait a sec... what do you mean? Are demons allowed to pick their titles?« Rin asked curiously, proud of himself that he managed to filter some proper information between all those complicated words.

The principal chuckled. »No, not necessarily, but still a good question. Let me explain to you about regality in Gehenna. Some demons gain their titles by birthright. Like Amaimon for example. He was born to be King of Earth, just like Iblis was born to be King of Fire or Egyn to be King of Water. Naturally, such titles come with the specific elementary abilities of their owners.« Mephisto stopped for a short moment letting that bit of information sink in, before he continued.

»However, Some regality doesn't depend on elementary abilities, such as the title of the King of Spirits, the King of Rot or, in my specific case, the King of Time. These titles can be acquired, if the one claiming it is a child of Satan and possesses the will to fight for it by killing the predecessor. That's how Azazel and Astaroth gained their royal dignity. Unfortunately, I never had the spirit and the power to fight for my right, being just one of many incubus demons, except for also being one of Satan's children. I probably don't have to point it out that I used to be the black sheep in our family. Knowing them, I can say they would have killed me if it wasn't for Satan's affection.« A Cheshire smile darted over his lips. Grinning like that seemed to be so out of place when talking about such topics.

Didn't it affect the clown at least a little bit that his father molested and abused him, while the other side of his family wanted to see him dead? Even if it was Gehenna they were talking about... demons couldn't be that different from humans, could they?

»And how did you gain your title, Sir?« Yukio asked politely. Forest green eyes sparkled mischievously as his grin broadened. Rin never liked that facial expression one bit... it meant no good.

»I will show it to you.«

* * *

><p>It was definitely more pleasant to travel into the past with Mephisto at their side than getting sucked into that diary. No nausea, no fainting, just a gentle nudge in the gut. But Rin still felt uneasy about this journey.<p>

The stinging sulphuric smell, the ether, was the first evidence that they were back in Gehenna. Judging by the looks of it they landed in a bedroom. A classy one, dominated by an oversized four-poster bed. The light colour scheme and the variety of expensive looking furniture strikingly resembled the interior of a certain office from a certain principal.

Samael lay on the bed dressed in nothing more than a burgundy red silk dressing gown, apparently waiting for someone or something. He seemed nervous but also expectant.

»This sequence is older than the one you witnessed last time, but younger than the first memory. Amaimon isn't born yet and I'm still just one of many...« Mephisto declared, leaning back into his seat, still having Amaimon sitting on his lap. »One might say this is one of the most important moments... not only for me , but also in history of Gehenna and Assiah.«

Rin cast a sideway glance at Mephisto, trying to read the expression on his features. He wasn't kidding, that was for sure.

It didn't take long until that well-known darkness and those blue flames filled the room again. Rin stiffened almost instantly. Yukio beside him looked miserable. They already witnessed such a scene and when Satan appeared both of them winced in unison.

»Is it really necessary for us to see this, Sir Pheles?« Yukio stammered.

Another matter Rin and Yukio discussed yesterday's night. Yukio had always envied Mephisto for his carefree attitude and his easy-going life. The more he was ashamed when he found out that even Mephisto Pheles had experienced incomparable hardships. Yukio had admitted that the simple fact, that such thoughts never crossed his mind, made him feel ashamed. Everyone had a cross to bear and everyone coped with it on his or her own.

Rin had never experienced the darker sides of Yukio's personality. He'd get into fits of rage sometimes, scream at him and insult him with sarcastic remarks, but he never knew that Yukio actually hated him at times... or that he hated himself. He never showed any weakness and now Rin finally understood why.

He finally understood why Yukio had never openly cried for their deceased father.

Maybe it was due to that damned clown that his younger brother talked more frankly about his concerns and fears now. Rin was, however, not sure if that was a reason for gratitude. The principal had literally kind of broken his brother's backbone and even used their beloved father as a means to an end. The result might have outstanding side effects, but the path remained questionable ... just as Yukio stated.

Mephisto didn't answer. He stared at the scene with a straight face, but his eyes were narrowed and his eyebrows were knitted tightly together, frowning deeply. Yet, he didn't seem angry or worried, rather, curious and thoughtful.

»Samael! What a joy, a personal invitation from you. How very ... interesting is that?« Satan sneered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Samael snorted. »Don't feel too flattered about it. I invited you for business reasons.«

»Oh business reasons? Even more interesting.« Satan's gaze wandered over Samael's sparsely covered body. It was utterly disgusting how much of lustful desire sparkled in his eyes. »What kind of business does someone like you have?«

»You won't believe it, but even such low life being just like myself can achieve more than just look stunningly awesome. I want a pact with you.«

Satan laughed maliciously. »A pact? Hahahaha ... Don't be silly. What would you offer me in return? All I want from you is what I already take.« His sharp claws pierced the cream white skin of the demon, leaving behind rivulets of blood like landmarks. But it didn't take long for the wounds to heal again.

»I won't give you anything, I'll take something instead.« Samael purred unctuously, almost a bit too self-assured and confident. »The curse of the fallen angel, the chains which still bind you to God, the part of you that remained Lucifer and never became Satan. How does that sound?«

»How much do you know about it and who told you?« Satan growled angrily. »And what do you want in return?« His claws dug ruthlessly deeper into Samael's flesh.

The younger version of Mephisto inhaled sharply and replied with an equally dangerous sounding growl. »I have ways and sources and I know that this curse kind of limits your powers. As it is, however, I don't quite know how exactly the curse affects you, but this is the wager I'm going to take. I'm aware that you will be godlike without it, incredibly powerful, so I'm pretty sure you won't miss your chance to get rid of it, right? What I want in return is simple. I aim for becoming the King of Time, the second most powerful force in Gehenna.« Manipulating, smug, witty... Mephisto had always been a trickster with a silver tongue. Those words proved it. Did that mean, the current Mephisto still carried that aggressive demonic side somewhere deep inside of him...? Scary thought.

»Indeed... that's a reasonable deal.« Satan looked at his son sceptically. Probably for the first time he appeared to realize that there was more to Samael than just his looks. »I underestimated you. Your ambitions are quite remarkable and your wit is worth of a son of mine. You have to kill Chronos, the current King of Time, by yourself, though, or else his powers would reject you when being transferred. If I weaken him beforehand it should be no problem for a wimp like yourself to achieve that.«

»Lovely. I'm looking forward to that... now, let's seal the deal?« A coquettish grin flashed across Samael's lips as he opened up his robe. He whispered seductively and sprawled on the bed.

»That's enough.« the principal snapped with a bossy tone and the scene blurred.

* * *

><p>In no time they were back in his office, everyone sitting comfortably in their seats again and silently pondering over the impressions made. Every pair of eyes was focused on Mephisto, even Amaimon's.<p>

The principal knew very well that he had provided answers that raised further questions. His brothers were so curious and eager that it was most entertaining to look at them.

Which would be their first question? And which would be the last?

He chuckled. The game had just begun.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An: Where, what , when? What happened here? Mephisto's taking full control over the plot by now... I swear... that sneaky bastard. XD Anyways, without him I'd be stuck somewhere by now... so should I thank him? ôó**

**Well, still so many questions unanswered and yet so many new questions... huff... not revealing to much until the final curtain falls, hm? Well... I guess that's good for the tension. xD**


	11. Chapter 10 - Stage-Fright

**Puppeteer  
><strong>Chapter 10: Stage-fright

* * *

><p>The stage is an important element in a performance. Its meaning is often underestimated, however, it is not any more low-valued than that of every single actor, for it is the stage that will take the audience into the world of the play, and it therefore contributes to the atmosphere of the whole show.<p>

Stage-fright contains the anxiety to enter this new, unknown world, to dive from the usual surroundings into another. No matter, how often you rehearsed your part before, a stage will become another world first when the audience creates it. Yet, every audience differs and creates different kind of worlds for the actors to dive into. Therefore stage-fright will always be present, before the play starts...

* * *

><p>»DID YOU JUST PROSTITUTE YOURSELF TO SATAN?!« The words escaped from Rin's mouth, before he could tame his loose tongue. Jumping out of his armchair and pointing an accusing forefinger at Mephisto, his face, he was pretty sure about that, must have had an look of enragement and confusion displayed and he yelled as if everyone in this room was as deaf as a doorpost. Yes, maybe he was acting overly dramatic, but Mephisto made them believe he had been abused by his father to gain their sympathy. And that didn't only take Rin by surprise but was also enough of a reason to be majorly pissed.<p>

It worked pretty well. He had everybody's attention now. Amaimon narrowed his eyes and growled, while Yukio eyed him with him with a mixture of shock and shame, as if it was Rin of all the attendants here who was the most unfathomable of persons in this room. Mephisto, however, broke into resounding laughter, shaking and choking and wiping tears of joy from the corner of his eyes.

»Hehehehe... good gracious, what an announcement! You are definitely an extremely entertaining fellow, Rin, with such a tremendously impudent choice of words. I can't blame you, though, for your accusations are someway justified for someone whose heart got pestered by human morals and ethics. Nevertheless, I already explained that if one aims for power, one must not fear certain sacrifices, ja? Twisting Satan round my little finger like that was a piece of cake and, besides, it was a simple means to seal the pact decently. It's demon law, a business you, in your current state, would not understand yet.«

»I tell you what it is: IT'S DISGUSTING!« Rin snorted contemptuously.

»Nii-san! You can't talk like this to Sir Pheles. Apologise at once!«

"You're not my Mum, four-eyes, and I'm not gonna apologize for expressing my opinion!" Really, did his brother have to object everything he said? He had a point and it wouldn't harm the other twin to be on his side for once. Mephisto's intentions were dubious and Yukio admitted it himself last night. So why should he hit around the bush?

»It's alright, Yukio, I am not offended. I understand how humankind comes to judge my behaviour as being repellent. Incest is an immense taboo in Assiah as it jars with your injected concept of morality. Nevertheless, among demons it is not prohibited, it's rather the other way around. For once, we don't possess an own body and therefore no DNA and, for second, we have the ability to steer our procreation deliberately.«

Rin could feel how the colour drained from his face. »You saying matter of factly that you and Satan could have... reproduce?« he whispered in terror.

Mephisto chortled. »What are you thinking? Even among demons there has to be a female and a male part to breed. This concept remains always the same, presuming, of course, there are gender signs in species. Only hermaphrodite beings form a certain exception, but I trust that you are aware of the very basics about the process of propagation." He raised a mocking eye-brow at Rin, before continuing, "I merely aim to explain to you why demonkind does not oppose copulation with their brothers and sisters or even with their parents. It would have no degenerating effect on the progeny, even if they wish to reproduce.«

Rin felt the feeling of sickness climb up his throat like a distasteful sour and bitter lump. Even if it wasn't about reproduction, he could never understand the appeal in... ohhh no... he wouldn't go there! Yukio was his brother and the old geezer had been way too good a father to think about him about something that sickening even once. Besides, Rin liked women, with huge boobs that would bounce like wobbly jelly if the girl attached to them started a jog.

Mephisto probably found his reaction and facial expression quite amusing judging by the lewd grin he set on him. »You ponder on it already, don't you? My kingdom for a peek into that indecorous mental cinema of yours.«

»No... hell, no! I did NOT ponder... I just shoved those foul, abnormal and... and SICK mental images into the far, far, faaaar back of my mind!« Unfortunately he could feel the heat climbing up his cheeks and knew that his face betrayed him with a blush. No matter what Mephisto might make out of that, it was just that he felt embarrassed about it all... and of course disgusted.

From the corner of his eyes he could see Yukio throwing a sideway glance to him. He looked like Rin felt: pale in the face - that shade of whiteness that would make chalk envy the lack of colour - and utter horror displaying in his eyes. Same train of thoughts? Same Sickness? Hopefully. On the contrary, maybe Yukio just thought Rin was trespassing dangerous territory with his accusations.

Mephisto cleared his throat, sounding actually slightly annoyed now, which was even more accentuated by his protruding curl that convulsed and pulsed at the same time. »I told you that it is just due to bigoted, human ethics that you think about it so restrictedly. Fujimoto did a fair good job at raising you as humans. That's the reason why you actually feel and think like humans even though you are not – you're half-demons, both of you." The principal stopped talking for a short moment, sighed theatrically and raised a hand to his temples, gently massaging it with his fingertips. "Oh dear, I never guessed it would cause so much trouble to wipe such ideas from your minds. However, let me explain it all to you, before you interrupt me so ungallantly once again. There is another crucial aspect as to why a demon considers and prefers certain bedmates. If you recall, I already stated that I would have been killed by my family if it had not contravened the will of Satan. Sexual intercourse between demons forms a bond which is recognised and respected by every other demon in Gehenna. See of it as an exchange. The lower demon deliberately offers unbounded loyalty to the demon with stronger power an therefore receives protection or something else of value, which would result into a pact. The stronger the bedmate the stronger the protection and even more so, the level of respect in demon society. Being the fortunate one mating with Satan himself on various occasions, brought me my position as second strongest in Gehenna.«

Rin snorted. No matter how much sense Mephisto's words seemed to make to him it still sounded sick. Gaining power and influence by mating... tzk! Maybe if he grew up in Gehenna, he were able to understand why it was so important, but, being raised in Assiah for good, the human side in him would never tolerate sex with parents and siblings.

"I'll never get it... you can explain as much as you want, freaking clown. It's still disgusting." he muttered grimly and crossed his arms in front of his chest, glaring at Mephisto.

Then his eyes wandered downwards to Amaimon, behaving like the happiest lap dog in all over the world. So, were Mephisto's explanation the answer to the questions he had regarding the Earth King? Was that lollipop-eating freak acting so naive around the principal, because he was bound by demon law, sleeping with Mephisto to gain power and paying with loyalty? Urgh... the teenager didn't even want to think about them doing it... the very thought was absolutely twisted!

* * *

><p>Yukio did not feel all too well discussing this awkward topic. The problem wasn't the sex life of demons in itself. After all, it had been part of his education on exorcism to know about the basics of demonic intercourse, essentially for the reason to better understand their actions and way of thinking. But back then it had been a subject only, nothing more.<p>

Now, however, this discussion was linked to Sir Pheles personal sex life and therefore completely surreal and utterly unpleasant. Regardless how skilled the demon principal explained it matter-of-factly, Yukio still felt ashamed for getting to know such intimate things about him.

It stirred those horrible pictures in his mind and even created new ones.

He sighed. All he ever wanted was to protect Rin. Yet, why did it always have to end up so complicated? He liked it better, when things were easier and in control.

On top of that all these explanations made his train of thoughts rattle on. Why did Mephisto tell them this? Was it some sort of justification? But, then again, Sir Pheles never justified his actions if it wasn't absolutely necessary. His patience and willingness to lay his cards on the table had to mean something. There had to be more behind it all, strings Yukio didn't yet see, but that were being pulled none the less. The young exorcist's thoughts wandered back to their encounter in the study and to the words that had been said, when he lost control...

_Wouldn't you like to follow in your father's footsteps?_

Did father and Mephisto really...? And why did Sir Pheles actually chose to corner him... going this far just to break his powers lose? Sexual harassment was a serious delict and could cost him both his job and his reputation. So, why...? It had to mean something... it just had to.

Yet, the most tantalising questions of them all, was: Did he really want to know this? After all what had happened, what he had seen and experienced... would he be able to handle the answers without breaking once more?

A world might seem big, his father had explained once, but basically it was divided into many small worlds. The small worlds which every individual created around itself, limited to the knowledge and believes owned by that single being.

_Everyone looks at our world differently, Yukio, and no one will ever completely understand the way you look at it, neither will you ever completely understand the way Rin, Shura or I look at it, even though we share some opinions. That's what makes every human unique._

Yukio's worlds consisted of two aspects: Becoming stronger, as strong as his father used to be, and protecting Rin against harm. Sir Pheles was able to shatter that world, at least a part of it, the part that would aim after his father's actions and believes. He had been an idol, strong, courageous, flawless, untainted... a hero in his naive eyes, one could say. He had been a great father figure, a splendid exorcist, the Paladin even and yet he had also been Mephisto Pheles' bedmate? Yukio shivered slightly... that thought made him sick.

_Knowledge is power, but also a curse. It lies in our nature to satisfy our inexhaustible craving for knowledge, but the deeper we dig and the more knowledge we gain, the more cruel and dark reality will appear to us. After all, there's a reason for the saying "ignorance is bliss"._

The young exorcist remembered almost every word of advice from his father. Shiro had been right in so many things and even now these words were like signposts for him, telling him which ways to choose and which to avoid. But he pushed those thoughts aside for now, as well as Sir Pheles insinuations regarding Shiro Fujimoto.

He had to concentrate on what was really important right now: Sir Pheles presented information and even more so hidden hints. Hidden behind a clutter of sly choices of words and subtly woven into complex paraphrases, but they were ever-present, they were always somewhere. Yukio had to filter them...

_One could say, it was an important turning point... not only for me, but also for Gehenna and Assiah._

That sentence.

It was important, gravely important.

His mind raced at least a hundred miles per hour and without notice, he pondered on his musings aloud, moving himself into the center of attention, before he could prevent it.

»You made Satan the God of Gehenna he is now... due to your pact he became so powerful that there is no vessel in Assiah that is capable of containing him... this can't be...« he looked up and was confronted with a mischievous toothy grin. No way, that meant...! »This means... At that time you already planned to leave Gehenna and go to Assiah, but you weren't able to do that as long as Satan was "weak" enough to posses humans and roam Assiah. You needed both, the title of being the King of Time and Satan's confinement, for your plan to work... this is... that's unbelievable!« Yukio was sure his amazement was shown on his features, but he was too befuddled by this revelation to keep his face under control.

How cunning and malicious!

What a mind to come up with such a elaborated long-range stratagem!

What a foresight, even though he wasn't King of Time back then!

A mind like this was dangerous, far more dangerous than anyone in Assiah ever guessed.

A cold shiver crept over his back, down his spine and left goosebumps on his skin. For the first time he was really aware of the monster in front of him, the reckless demon beast that lived amidst human society, among the True Cross Order, ruling over a school meant for exorcism. What if Mephisto Pheles ever lost interest in humankind...?

The principal applauded him, still grinning and raising an eyebrow while slightly nodding his head in approval. »Very good. One hundred points, Yukio, as expected from you. Indeed, Bravo! And many thanks for the compliment, I feel rather flattered.« The demon answered smugly.

»This was no compliment!« Yukio exclaimed, his voice still a bit shaky, but furious none the less. »You created a monster! A monster that became a God because of your struggle for power!«

»But a monster that is unable to stay in Assiah for long. Well, at least up until the moment you two were born. Unfortunately every single one of you makes a fine vessel for him, but this problem can be solved with proper training. Anyway, if you're asking me I did humankind a favour by doing that and they should rather thank me for freeing Assiah from the burden Satan."

»You played him...you tricked Satan!« Yukio whispered, still somewhat scared of the demon principal with that wicked mind who could outplay the God of Gehenna.

Mephisto's eyes went wide, then he laughed out loud and whole-heartedly. To everyone's surprise even Amaimon on his lap couldn't suppress an amused snorting chortle. What was so funny about this statement that even this usually impassive... verdigris laughed at him?

»By all the lords in Gehenna... hahaha... Yukio, who would have guessed that you are just as hilarious as your big brother? Hehehehe... playing Satan? No way... hahahaha... he got what he wanted. He did blame me though after he found out and I had to go through quite a troublesome time, but he finally realized that it was him who did not expect the consequences of this pact and that it was due to pure vanity.«

»How bad can a curse be? I mean... why did Satan so willingly fall for the trick, without even reconsidering?« Rin interfered. It was an exceptionally intelligent question... What was this curse of the fallen angel?

Mephisto sighed irritated and shot an annoyed glare at Rin. Obviously this question required a more complicated answer. »Listen, Rin, you saw him. He didn't expect much from me. I was just one of many incubus demon with not much power and an uncommon plan to gain it. He may have recognized my ambitions but not my wit and he never understood that being weak when it comes to physical power can be overruled by the power of a witty mind, because it is plain unusual. A demon's strongest weapon may be its silver tongue when it comes to humans who are easily tempted but it usually doesn't work for other demons. They know the tactic, they use it themselves, so no demon actually suspects it being used against them, especially not Great Lord Satan. Exactly that arrogance made it so easy for me to accomplish my plan." His eyes sparkled in delight and a victorious grin plastered his lips. Despite his irritated tone when he started explaining, he enjoyed it very much to talk about his greatest success. Who could have blamed him? Even Yukio admired the wickedness of Sir Pheles' mind by now, even though it still scared him. "As for the curse... I already told you that it chained Satan to God, even though they went separate ways.«

»W-wait a sec... you saying... no way! You want to tell us that every word about that curse was true? It wasn't just one of your metaphors? Meaning... there is a God...?«

»Of course, there is. After all you know about the existence of demons and after all Fujimoto taught you how can you still doubt that there is a God?«

»That's completely different! The old geezer had been a priest, of course he taught us to believe in God. And demons can be seen, if one gets that _mashou_-thingy...«

»Oh boy, you are severely blessed with ignorance. Think it over. Fujimoto was never the type of person who would carry proper priest potential inside him, very down-to-earth, even more so perverted and, not forgetting, that extraordinarily awful use of language. No, he wasn't a man of church right from the start. Yet, did he ever leave the impression on you that he didn't believe in what he told you about God?"

The twins shook their heads in unison. Shiro Fujimoto always sounded convinced when talking about God.

"And apart from that, up to your fifteenth year of age, Rin, you knew nothing about the existence of demons. Even today more than 70% people of the world population aren't aware that demons live in Assiah, and most of them will never find out about them, before they die. Not seeing them, however, doesn't mean they don't exist. Where there is light, there is also shadow, but the same goes for the other way around, there won't be no shadow without light. As you see, everything in our worlds and even our worlds themselves are in balance. The world of material, Assiah, and the world of nothingness, Gehenna. So put two and two together: If there is a God in Gehenna then there's also a God in Assiah.«

»The yin yang concept.« Yukio added attentively. It was incomprehensible and crazy, but it made sense. »This is most fascinating. But please tell us more about that curse. What effect does it have? How does it bind a demon to God?«

Sir Pheles chuckled, making Yukio blush sheepishly. His curiosity was sometimes a curse, too. But he really wanted to know all about it and Mephisto seemed so eager to tell them everything they wanted to know if only they picked the right questions.

»Think about the information I just offered you. Everything is in balance. One thing that makes it hard for you to believe that there is a God in Assiah is the fact that this God appears passive. He keeps back from all worldly interests and allows his creation to do as it pleases. Satan, on the contrary, is active or, well, he used to be. He roamed Assiah when he was still able to do so, he spread chaos, enticed the mortals and hence interfered actively. This didn't only gain him some souls to devour, but he also sorted the wheat from the chaff like that, a task given to him by God. Thus the curse of the fallen angel helped God to still make use of Satan by restricting him. Satan could not devour just any soul, he had to tempt them first and tempted souls are corrupted souls. Corrupted souls are not allowed to return to heaven.«

»Saying, that you, who carries the curse now, are restricted, too?« Rin concluded. He had a confused expression on his features and scratched the back of his head. Even though he said something smart for once, he still looked like an idiot who had no clue of what he was talking about. Well, even a blind squirrel will find a nut once in a while.

»It doesn't matter any more. Vatican restricted me to behave around humans and to not devour any soul at all." Mephisto primed his statement with a dismissive movement of the hand and a vicious grin.

Rin slumped into his seat, crossed his arms in front of his chest and furrowed his eyebrows, obviously deeply in thought. Yukio leant back in his chair, too, and sighed. Sir Pheles worried him more and more. A demon with a calculating mind was unsettling... a demon with such a mind and, in addition, such ambition and success rate was frightening. Where would his ambition end and what might be his final goal?

»Sir Pheles, you still owe us one more answer.« Tensely Yukio licked over his dry lips. He was sure there was a hitch somewhere. Sir Pheles still withheld the most important information from them. »What do you need us for?"

* * *

><p>... One cannot take away stage-fright. One can only try to persuade them by telling them that the play cannot take place without them that they are an important part of the whole act and that everything will turn out good, if only they will participate. It makes it easier for them to overcome this fear and to step into the world they yet do not know...<p>

Success or Fail?

Plunging in or drawing back?

One can only try... with the right choice of words and a pinch of curiosity.

* * *

><p>~*~ TBC ~*~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An: Whooo... this took me long. _ I had many ideas when writing this, but half of them didn't make it inside this chapter. It's getting a bit more religious and cryptic in here than I actually planned, though. Again, blame Mephisto for it, he just won't stop talking once started. He so loves it when things go according to plan. *rolls eyes***

**Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed the read and I hope it made sense... I always tend to make things too complicated for my own mind, but it kinda all makes sense to me up until now... x'D**

**So the big question stands. What does Mephisto actually want? Will he get it?  
>I'd love to hear your opinion on that. ;3<strong>

**And thanks so very much for all the kind reviews so far. You guys keep me motivated. :'3 *happy author is touched***

**Oh, and in case some of you didn't notice... I changed the Rating to T. Why, you ask? Well, wait until the final curtain falls and I shall explain. ;3**


	12. Chapter 11 - How Many Years

**Puppeteer  
><strong>Chapter 11: How Many Years

* * *

><p>Aniue had become rather quiet and thoughtful.<p>

For some time he just stood still at the huge window front of his office and looked into the distance as if he froze in time. He was probably busy thinking, Aniue thought a lot, forged plans and schemes in the fire of his wit to achieve his aims. Amaimon always considered those plans to be out of his reach when it came down to plotting. He never plotted much, he just acted out of instinct. And mostly he did what his brother applied to him anyway, even though he frequently slipped from the given path.

Aniue was ambitious and successful... it seemed he could accomplish everything he wanted in such an easy way and without much ado that it was almost frightening. However, this time all his linguistic eloquence fell on deaf ears.

The twins simply refused to be part of his play.

»What will you do now, Aniue?«

Mephisto remained staring silently into distance. Whether he just ignored him or whether he didn't hear him, Amaimon couldn't say. But it made him furious.

»Don't ignore me!« the Earth King hissed irritated and felt rage obscuring his mind.

In fact, he knew that it was impertinent to demand this.

In fact, he also knew that it was silly to speak with Aniue like that.

Yes, in fact, he was aware of all this...

But the demon within claimed attention at any cost. Mephisto had given answers to those insolent half-demon brats, now it was his turn to receive answers. He was older than them, he was stronger than them and he was closer to Mephisto than anyone else, be it in Gehenna or in Assiah!

_»Amaimon committed a tremendous stupidity when he sought ways to protect me from Satan. I respect his attempt, but his achievement was utterly in vain, due to his half-baked plan and unlimited senselessness. Basically I'd say he deserves to bear the consequences, however, since he did this for me I unfortunately carry a certain amount of responsibility for his actions and, in all honesty, I despise it to be in somebody's debt, even more so when being indebted to a lower ranked demon...«_

Amaimon clenched his fists. The disdain in Aniue's voice and the message of his words had been degrading and compromising.

Yes, maybe he didn't think too much about his actions.

Yes, maybe he was impulsive, thoughtless and even silly sometimes in a way.

Yes he was aware, but did Aniue have to point it out that much, when the twins were around?

Yet, Amaimon hadn't been aware that Aniue knew everything about the pact he did with Satan. He must've noticed the changes, of course. After all losing passion was something which hardly passed unnoticed, but Mephisto knew every detail. Since Amaimon never told him about the pact, there remained only Satan... knowing him, he'd probably rubbed it in to disgrace and humiliate Aniue during their disputes.

_»... your blue flames, Rin, demonstrated remarkable influence on this pact. Since your first encounter his passion has increased frequently: Hatred and rage prosper again in his heart. And I am certain that Yukio's flames, too, unfold remarkable effects, particularly if both your forces were combined. Together you could correct his silly mistake from back then, your blue flames are capable of burning the pact mark to cinders and, in the same breath, loosening this tiresome loyalty bond which chains me to Satan.«_

He had done this for Aniue. For him alone! Loyalty and obsession towards his brother ushered him to do this without hesitating. And all Mephisto did, was laughing at his ideas and mocking him. Asking for cure from weaker half-demons? This was an insult! He didn't need their help... he didn't want their help!

The last bit of sanity that could prevent him from doing something stupid once again vanished behind a curtain of jealousy and rage. With angry steps he strode forward to where Mephisto was located, raised his arm and...

»Tame your temper, Amaimon.«

It didn't need more than these words. The tone tolerated neither objection nor defiance and promised painful punishment if this were to be violated. Amaimon froze instantly, feeling the atmosphere around Mephisto changing, becoming colder and darker.

The will to gain attention by force dwindled and Amaimon obediently sank to his knees out of instinct. Devoted and submissive, like he had to be.

»Forgive... Forgive me, Aniue!« he whispered and bowed so deep that his forehead touched the ground.

How could he forget where his place was?

How could he forget that Aniue owed him no accountability?

How could he lose himself so easily in a tantrum that he forgot almost everything... even the simplest of all rules?

He was the weaker demon and he had to obey unresisting.

Why could he not?

Why would he always run berserk?

An irritated sigh filled the air, but Amaimon didn't dare to look up, yet. »You shall be forgiven, now get up.«

Slowly, as if controlled by an invisible string, he rose again and adjusted his body into its usual, slightly slumped position, only then did he lift his eyes which he had kept firmly fixed on a spot on the ground. He was confronted with green eyes that sparkled mischievously and rather amused. Aniue wasn't pissed?

»Astounding, finally I get to see that you actually can be obedient and do exactly what I tell you." Again the corrosive mockery dripping from Mephisto's voice, made Amaimon see red.

»Don't laugh at me!«

The King of Time lifted an eyebrow disapprovingly, but the corners of his mouth still twitched in amusement. »Who spoiled you so terribly much that you reckon you're permitted to do and say as you please? Did you not realize how contradictory you behaved just moments ago?« When Mephisto lifted his hand, the Earth King cringed, earning himself an affronted look from his brother. »Honestly... do you believe, I would lower myself to brute force when there are much more appealing methods of educating you?« Mephisto's hand aimed for his tie and readjusted it, with an unfavourable expression that spoke volumes of how little he thought of Amaimon's sloppy appearance. "There, no harm done."

»Aniue...« A delicate, gloved finger was placed on his lips, even before the Earth King could talk further.

»I watched you, studied your behaviour and came to a conclusion that is most unfortunate. Just moments ago you became furious because you felt like being ignored, you even went as far as trying to attack me, but then it takes just some words to soothe your temper and make you apologize. Then, when you felt like I mocked you, you became angry all over again, just to shy away like a beaten dog when I merely raise my hands? Amaimon, your mood swings as much as emotional outbursts of gravid women. Exactly since when do you have this problem?«

The finger pulled away from his lips, granting him, to speak and answer. However, he remained quiet. Not out of defiance, but because he absolutely had no idea... had it been there from the very beginning? Or did it appear bit by bit? The only thing he knew was that this problem bothered him for quite a while.

So he merely shrugged. »Sometime...«

Mephisto tilted his head and looked at him thoroughly from head to toe, before circling him and piercing him with searching, curious looks from each angle. Then he positioned himself again in front of him and twisted his goatee between index finger and thumb. With a frown he moved up to Amaimon and locked his face firmly with both hands, so that the Earth King could not turn away his gaze. Forest green eyes fixed on azure ones with stoic patience and a tang of entertainment.

Although he knew that Aniue didn't seek to annoy him with it, the fire of anger rose once again inside him, while his discomfort grew rapidly. Direct eye contact was a measure for intimidation, even more so if one forced his opponent to eye contact on such narrow distance. But, when Amaimon once more clenched his hands into fists, Mephisto pulled away and turned around to look through the window again.

What was it out there that entranced Aniue so much? Hesitantly Amaimon stepped closer and followed his brother's look.

Nothing.

Nothing, but blue skies and puffs of clouds, now and then a black spot in the sky, whether it be birds or airplanes Amaimon could not say from where he was located now.

»Rage and hatred are strong, passionate feelings,« The Earth King flinched slightly, startled by the sudden sound of Mephisto's voice breaking the silence between them, even though it sounded calm and surprisingly soft. »Feelings you did not possess for a long, long time.«

For a long while nothing else followed those words. Amaimon began to wonder whether Aniue expected an answer or something from him. But what should one answer to a statement? So he just nodded, knowing that nothing escaped his brother's watchful eyes, even if he seemed to be occupied. Aniue always knew what happened around him.

»You have always acted on instinct and impulse that's not what concerns me about your behaviour.« Aniue was concerned? »Back then in Gehenna you always stuck to Demon Etiquette and you never questioned my actions, furthermore, you learned from your mistakes. Nowadays it seems you learn nothing, but rather commit the same mistakes over and over again. At first, I believed you might do this to annoy me enough to gain my attention, but this would even exceed your sense of masochism. Now, however, I come to realize that you aren't able to cope with your re-sprouting passion. You have forgotten how to balance mind and feelings at the same time, so currently you can only operate with one or with the other.«

Mephisto sighed once more, crossing his arms in front of his chest and releasing a breath of air which sent his curl bouncing up and down like the antenna of a frog-fish. After some time he turned sideways and faced his younger brother with a sour expression. »How bothersome you are. Now I must reconsider my plans all over again and have to be more patient. First off, we have to get you on friendly terms with our youngest brothers. They are the only ones who can release both of us from Satan's bonds and if you treat them with hostility, they will never help us voluntarily.«

»They're never going to help us voluntarily! You heard them. They think we're disgusting. They think your plans are crazy. We do not need them.«

Soft chuckling. »Your jealousy searches its kind, Amaimon. It's even rather flattering up to a certain degree.« Mephisto gave him a lewd grin and his eyes darkened noticeably.

The King of Time had been an ordinary incubus, before he gained power and might. Enticement was in their blood. In general it only took them one lascivious look or one sensual movement. Even demons themselves had a hard time to oppose an incubus' charm. Well, why ever? Sins were their métier. Thus it was hardly surprising that even a child-like demon as Amaimon got lured by Mephisto's body language.

The room temperature seemed to raise by several degrees in an instant. Amaimon swallowed hard, feeling his throat getting dry and sore. The smell of pheromones in the air increased rapidly. His head went dizzy, when Aniue pulled him closer by his tie, so close that their faces almost touched.

Out of instinct Amaimon wrapped his arms around Mephisto's neck, his claw-like fingernails buried themselves into his soft, purple hair. He inhaled Aniue's smell, it was like an intoxicating drug, and soon he was so befogged that he missed the hardness in those forest green eyes for a moment. Now it was too late to draw back.

The mood flipped from one extreme into another. Heat turned to frost in seconds and an ice-cold whisper penetrated Amaimon's ear: »No questioning, no doubts, no lapses... or the consequence will be _no mercy_. We need Rin and Yukio. You will overcome your foolish pride and jealousy and will get along with them. Don't disappoint me.«

Amaimon felt the coldness of the words like a tub of ice water being poured on him. He was too perplexed and stunned to form words into an answer, so the Earth King simply nodded silently. For the first time he felt the same fear around Mephisto that always overcame him in Satan's presence.

Assiah had changed his big brother. This world didn't make him softer as everybody in Gehenna disdainfully gossiped, no, it made him become more ruthless and harder than before.

His appearance was nothing more than an euphemistic façade which whitewashed the darkness flawlessly, his cheerful nature just a distraction of the illusion that one ever had a choice around him and his smile nothing else but the mating call of the black widow.

Aniue was more dangerous than ever and Amaimon had up until now simply refused to perceive it. Now, however, he saw it more than clear.

Amaimon was just another pawn in Mephisto's game, always in danger of being sacrificed for the Greater Good.

»Samael...« he spoke as reality hit him hard and cleared his mind. It was time to make his own decision.

Mephisto withdrew one step from him and studied his face with a searching, slightly baffled look. Confusion looked strange on his features and for one moment Amaimon hesitated... but the fear was there inside him and it was stronger.

»... I'm sorry...« he whispered and aimed a punch as fast and as firm as he was able to. The noise of splintering bones seemed bitterer than the pain which momentarily seeped through his arm, as his knuckles made contact with Mephisto's nose. As expected, his brother had been too occupied by his confusion at the moment to react in time. With a fulminating bang his body crashed into the wall of the office. Amaimon slightly flinched when the fragile frame of his brother sank to ground by the fierceness of the impact, before it got wrapped up in a cloud of dust. Still, Amaimon also felt a little bit of pride rising inside him – there weren't many demons which could boast of knocking out the King of Time.

Before he continued celebrating himself, however, he whirled around like greased lightning, sprinted towards the huge window front and dived right through it.

Glass shattered, sending shards raining down on him and leaving them cut on his arms and thighs, but he didn't feel the pain at all. His human heart pumped blood and adrenalin into his system, the fear of consequences for his actions drove him on to go even faster.

Faster than the King of Time... hah!

A bitter, agonised grin stretched on his lips. His mind still somewhat doubted the success of his action, yet his instinct shouted at him to move his ass and run, run, run. Thinking was best preserved for when he was in a safer place than here!

Oh and he needed some thinking after this suicide stunt.

He dashed over roofs, glided down the merlons and jumped over on ledges and balconies, deeper and deeper, until his feet touched firm ground. He rushed through the front gate, downhill to the school buildings, sidestepping like a rabbit on the run. He sprinted faster and faster, until he almost toppled over and caught himself just on time. Then he ran through narrow, dark lanes, alleys and fancy porticos, avoiding the broad schoolyards where he could have been spotted far too easily.

He dodged the students, ran down a few unlucky teachers and swiftly avoided the people in black trench-coats.

How he wished he still owned the infinity key Mephisto took from him.

With it he could have easily stepped through a door to end up in the middle of nowhere and...

His step slowed down, until he completely came to a halt. Then he turned around to Faust Manor which was already almost out of sight behind all those tall buildings. Menacingly it sat enthroned at the peak of the True Cross Academy hill and seemed to stare down at him reproachfully. Amaimon swallowed.

All of a sudden the fear driving him to rush onwards before paralysed him now.

Could he really get away?

If Mephisto wanted to find him, he would find him, no matter how far away he got, the distance was immaterial. He could just as well remain here, in immediate vicinity, and hide on the school grounds.

Amaimon snapped his fingers. He didn't want to play pawn any longer...

A moment later, a fox with light green fur and a small conical horn in the center of its forehead jumped out of the lane and dived into the undergrowth of the school forest.

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An: Oh, I'm so sorry for the long wait... it seems my muse is getting lazy once again, but once in a while I can force her to work at least a couple of minutes a day. T.T **

**So Mephisto wants to get rid of his loyalty bond to Satan as well as Amaimon's pact with Satan... but is that the ultimate goal? Nah, you bet it isn't, all this work and planning for something minor like that? Pfff... no.  
>Did someone realize that I like it veeery much to send him flying into walls by brute force? ^_^<br>No...? QAQ  
>Thought it was obvious, oh well... *sniffle*<br>**

** Well, and Amaimon has a lot of thinking to do, now that his mind finally realised Mephisto means danger... running from his Aniue... oh dear, the consequences. *shakes head* But maybe it was the best idea he had up until now... who knows.  
><strong>

**The twins refuse to be part of Mephisto's play as well... so the puppeteer isn't as allmighty as he thinks he is... or maybe he is...? **

**One (funny/weird) epilogue ahead of us until the sequel starts... YAY!  
>Why a sequel, you ask? o_O;<br>Erm... well, Puppeteer is a songfic and there are no more songs on this specific album... ^^;;  
>So... yeah... have to get a new one. *simpleton* -w- <strong>

**Thanks to all of you who read this, even though I totally skipped the yaoi-part which should have been inside this very chapter... yeah, now it's out, that's why I changed the Rating. xD  
>BUT there will be Yaoi in the future... somewhere... in the sequel! ô_ód Dunno when though... and maybe I'll need a Trequel...? OTL<strong>

...And even more thanks to those who review.

***bows* I love you all!**

(What an unusual long author's note. o_O;)


	13. Epilogue

**Pup****peteer**_  
><em>Epilogue: The Curtain Falls

* * *

><p>When a human's mind forms ideas about heaven, then it's usually a place in airy heights, a world in the clouds, where beautiful beings are dressed in white togas or silken nightdresses, with feathery wings attached to their backs and singing dulcet melodies; those are commonly known as angels. And humans expect an old, bearded man, taller than any man could ever possibly be, sitting on a golden throne, while constantly radiating wisdom and kindness, surrounded by his heavenly folks and praised by the souls of those who were lucky enough to end up in paradise.<p>

Reality was quite different, though.

Heaven was no paradise city in the clouds surrounded by a huge golden gate to keep out the uninvited. Heaven was its own little dimension, and it was located slightly above and in between Gehenna and Assiah. Paths existed in both worlds which led to this specific dimension, but in Gehenna it was strictly forbidden by Satan to travel there and in Assiah one could only reach it after death.

There were no angels here. Basically they were just an invention of humankind. In fact, the angels that appeared in the course of human history in Assiah, were nothing more than demons. Demons that did good things and helped humans; of course, just out of pure self-interest, but truth always is in the eye of the beholder.

There wasn't even an old, bearded, tall man here. God was an astral being. Like demons God usually had no body or even a shape... but as an omnipotent being, he could of course create a body he could slip into.

Today God appeared before Mephisto as an attractive young woman with wavy, jet black curls, a dazzling smile and an idiosyncratic taste for fashion. The latter was no news to Mephisto...

She wore a knee-length cocktail dress in gold brocade with stray rhinestones as highlights. Midnight-blue lace dangled in falbala from the hem of her skirt and a colour-matching, narrow satin ribbon was loosely wrapped around her waist and draped in a left-aligned bow. In addition she wore a neon-turquoise blazer and equally toned boxer boots, both looking absolutely out of place, but still somehow also flattering on her.

"Samael~" she cooed melodiously. Her voice was as clear as wind chimes and just as polyphonic; as if there wasn't one being speaking but rather a whole chorus. "Or would you prefer Mephistopheles?" She swept a courtesy and a moment later, there was a set table beside her accompanied by two cushioned armchairs. On the table emerged a porcelain vase with a fancy bouquet consisting of snowdrops, cornflowers and poppies, two petite, gilt-edged tea cups and a matching large teapot, and a round crystal bowl, filled with multicoloured candy.

All this didn't manifest from thin air with a poof and an emission of pink smoke, like things did Mephisto summoned with his magic. No, it was more like it had always been there, hidden and not wanting to be noticed beforehand, and therefore escaping the attentive gaze of every viewer.

As an old-school gentleman Mephisto offered the woman a chair by pulling it back, before pushing it back into its former position, as she seated herself on it. Then he seated himself opposite her, crossed his legs, cocked his head and placed his chin on the back of his intertwined fingers. His eyes sparkled mischievously and his grin was so wide and impish as ever.

"Whatever name you prefer. You called for me ~?" He purred.

"Stop trying to flirt with me." She chided, lifting her index finger. "I do not succumb to your incubus charm."

"I just asked a simple question~ quite innocent, if you ask me."

"Your cadence and posture belies the innocence you claim. But, yes, I called for you. Because your plans failed so miserably." If anyone believed that God is too kind to not enjoy glee, one should feel disabused now. She took her cup of tea and sipped on the steaming liquid, her sparkling cinnamon eyes never breaking eye-contact and her enchanting smile challenging Mephisto's devilish smirk.

"That was a blow below the belt and, moreover, entirely uncalled for. My plans do not fail, they just unfold themselves slower than I thought~ but they unfold."

God quirked an eyebrow.

Next to them an image of Rin and Yukio flashed on a large plasma screen. Rin was lying on his bed and seemed to be absorbed into the latest issue of the Shonen Jump magazine, while Yukio sat at his desk and happened to prepare the lessons for tomorrow's classes.

"...just sick."

"They are perfectly understandable reasons, if you look at it from Sir Pheles' point of view. Personally, I am the same opinion as you, although I wouldn't phrase it like that."

"Why should I sugar-coat the truth? If our flames could simply burn those marks and chains from them in a fight or something of that sort, yeah, no question, I'd burn them to cinders, but, no, Mephisto wants us to... yuck, if I say it out loud, I swear I'm gonna vomit." Mephisto grimaced. Vulgar boy. "He, Amaimon, you and I ... tse... True Cross Incest Gangbang Party, or what?" In fact, a hideous choking sound followed the statement. "Just sick, gross and absolutely disgusting! Never ever!"

"If you throw up on my magazine, then you will buy me a new one at once. And Rin, polish your language. After all, you're talking about our principal and guardian ... "

"Our guardian... pfff...! Wonder what the old geezer was thinking when he picked him for the job."

The screen went black again, before it completely withdrew from their sight, as if it had never been there in the first place.

"Doesn't sound like those young devils are too keen to be part of your..." God smiled. "...True Cross Incest Gangbang Party."

Mephisto wrinkled his nose. "Something like that coming from your holy mouth. It's nothing of that sort, it's just reforming bonds." He complained, before performing a sweeping gesture with his right arm. "The paths are many, but the goal is one. They may pick a detour, but, either way, they will get to where I want to have them. After all, you can't plant apple trees today and expect reaping fruits the next year, right? Alas, I can wait until the end of time if I must."

A bell-like laughter rang out, disturbed only by one or another snorting sound. Bending and writhing with laughter, God banged her flat hand onto the tabletop several times, making the tableware clatter balefully - yes, she certainly was a strange one.

"Oh, Samael. You're a hopeless optimist."

Apparently uninterested he gazed down on his long claw-like nails, they just had to be filed again. And why were his gloves gone anyway? He smirked, keeping up his cool. "I see myself more as a cunning strategist." He pierced a fancy-looking bonbon from the chrystal bowl with his fingernail, plopped it into his mouth and crashed it between his sharp teeth. "They are already connected by silken threads to the puppet master's hands and will play the role he has provided for them~."

"Big words, Sir Puppeteer." She took one of his hands, turned it over and drew her forefinger over the fine lines of his palm. It tickled and Mephisto had to bite back an outburst of laughter. Her gaze went up to look at him; it was strict and loving at the same time like a mother looking at her child. »Satan's son and my angel. Samael, your name is a contradiction in itself. Sometimes you're my opponent, sometimes my ally, and sometimes you're both in one. Which paths will you tread?" She sighed heartbreakingly. "And which way did he go?" Curiously God bent forward and nudged Mephisto's battered nose with the same finger she used to trace the lines on his palm.

Fear of contact was a concept as unknown to God as privacy to a demon. Mephisto winced slightly and withdrew his face, before she could do any further harm. His nose wasn't completely healed yet and each touch sent throbbing pain to his nerve center. "Ow! Such ill manners... if humans knew what sort of peculiar being implanted their minds into them, they would be utterly shocked."

God smiled again. A flash of mischief tinted her eyes, something she copied from him, just because she liked it. Same applied to that loose tongue of hers.

There had been times when he or she or it preferred to talk to him with a booming and thundering voice, while acting all superior and almighty. Those were painfully loud times, one might add, especially for someone with sensitive hearing. But at least it wasn't so awkward talking to God back then.

Now God chose to join him, drinking tea with him and even lowering herself to a human-sized level, to make their chatting more comfortable and personal. She sometimes even mimicked his style or even copied his whole appearance, just because she could... and because she knew it ticked him off.

Which of those behaviours he favoured, Mephisto could not exactly tell. They were both unnerving and strength-sapping in a certain way.

The woman simply ignored his insulting objection. »Amaimon fledged and spread his wings~"

Mephisto shook his head in disbelief and chuckled. Then he took another bonbon from the bowl, this time, sucking on it instead of crunching, and treated himself to a cup of sweetened tea as well. "I admit, his little stunt threw me off balance... literally. Quite amusing, though." His gaze wandered to the vase with the colourful bouquet. "I should be stricter with him, but he manages to entertain me in most peculiar ways. A remarkable talent for the limited creativity of a demon ~ "

"Oh, I note fraternal pride in your voice," God beamed like the sun - well, at least she would do if there was a sun here. "How cute~"

»Pure Imagination." His curl bobbed in annoyance. "And please abstain from calling me cute, it's enough to make my toes curl."

"I think you're very fond of him~ more than you'd admit or even let him know."

"I do not think so~! He is pig-headed and arbitrary and stubborn. Moreover, he never does what he is supposed to." Mephisto grimaced and crossed his arms in front of his chest, while God giggled madly. "How is Shiro?" The demon gallantly changed the subject.

»Concerned about your ex-stallion?" God giggled on, while Mephisto snorted, rolling his eyes at her and shaking his head disapprovingly. That woman! "His soul arrived safely here, thanks to your help, even though it almost got swallowed by the Gehenna Gate." God frowned. "Why~?"

"I owed him, after all, he served me well. Besides, if I didn't intervene, Satan would have devoured his soul ... and that's not an option~" His smirk grew grimmer. "Either I consume this slippery soul at some point or no one does."

"That almost sounds a little romantic~!" God chirped and hummed a merry tune, completely ignoring the dark, tense atmosphere. "For demon standard, at least."

Mephisto laughed out loud. Now it was him, bending and writhing. »Romantic? About as romantic as a ravenous wolf slaying a stray sheep, maybe...?"

God's smile widened. It was this sort of omniscient smile, thoroughly pesky. "The wolf hasn't slain anything yet. It just played with the sheep and then let it return to its flock unharmed~"

"My dear..." His eyes narrowed when he leaned forward, almost touching noses with God, holding her gaze, as if they were on a stare-battle. »Shiro's soul may have returned to your custody in one piece, but inside it got struck by deep and ugly scars. Scars I put on him to shape and carve the person he used to be before his final curtain call. Unharmed looks different."

The irritating smile did not falter. God tilted her head a little to the left. "You. _Liked_. Him. Nonetheless." She emphasized each word by poking her index finger into his slender chest. "As I said before, you are a contradiction in yourself. A demon who serves God at times, not only by curse but also by will..." When she started to rub his chin, he began to purr. "...and you didn't reveal your little secret that came along with those chains of mine to any of those involved in your plans, did you? Bad boy~!" She winked. "The only demon existing capable of evolving~"

Mephisto blinked, waking from his dizzy state of mind. He shook his head and glared at her, releasing a hiss through clenched teeth. "Quit that! My inner demon goes through hell, if you brand me a saint. I'm not!"

"As is right and proper. A demon belongs to hell~ right?" God retorted, a mystical smile crossing her lips. She rose from her seat and placed a light kiss on Mephisto's cheek. "Auf Wiedersehen~ Samael!" She waved and suddenly everything went black.

Like an echo her polyphonic voice reverberated through his unconscious mind, before his eyes popped open and he awakened in his office, sitting in a pile of dust and plaster. He sneezed sixteen times in a row, before he rose, cursing silently, and patted the dust from his clothes. Then he blew his nose in pain and spruced up his office with a snap of his fingers. When everything was returned to normal, he strode to the large window front and gazed down at his school grounds.

"The curtain may have fallen for now, but the audience always calls for an encore~" His smirk stretched into a devilish grin. "And they will get it."

* * *

><p><strong>- The End -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An: Yes, that's it, the epilogue of Puppeteer... a dialogue with God nd mephisto... did anyone see that coming? =3 Hm... I'm kinda unsure of whether I like God the way I portrayed him/her/it here... God's a bit strange huh? x'D Well, Mephisto gets a taste of his own medicine, when talking to her... and after Puppeteer he deserves some mockery~ sorry dear, live with it.**

**Why would I include a conversation with God at all? Well, in the opera "Goethe's Faust - First Part of the Tragedy," which apparently served as a reference for our Mephisto from Ao-X, the whole story begins with a bet between God and Mephistopheles. And I thought it was just adorably cute how they both bickered and yet somehow also seemed to be familiar with each other. I always wanted to do something of this sort... a chat between the two of them in ao-X-universe and the epilogue of Puppeteer seemed to be just perfect.**

**Did you catch all the important hints? =3 Hehe~**

**Also, I in the latest chapters I mentioned that Mephisto has received the "Chains of God" in addition to his kingship. This is crucial. Furthermore, everyone who did some research about the name Samael will be amazed that in various scripts he is either referred to as a demon or as an angel, sometimes even both. It is basically not really clear whose side Samael is on, and I think that fits perfectly to our Ao-X-Mephisto.**

**Why is God a woman? Well, I think I blame Dogma (the movie) for it (also for her weird sense of fashion~), but basically God is neither male nor female but a sexless astral being with good sense of humour. x)**

**And, last but not least, Puppeteer is now officially completed. Of course, I'e still got plenty ideas and there are still a lot of unanswered questions, and to quote dear Mephisto: "My plans unfold themselves slower than I thought~" and "The audience calls for an encore~" ;3  
><strong>

**So, the story will go on in the the sequel "Crossfire". =3 Keep your eyes peeled!**

**Thanks to all of you loyal readers, to all the reviewers, all the favs and to each follower. Without you, I would have certainly abandoned Pupeteer halfway through. *bows***

**But special thanks goes to Dimwit, who boosted my creativity and my ego with a lot of peanut butter coating and the kindest of words... THANK YOU!**

**Enough sentimental mushy talk... Zeitdieb over and out~**


End file.
